Why Are You So Obsessed With Me?
by Brown Sugar1
Summary: When Kyle's old girlfriend returns to South Park, she develops an unhealthy obsession...or was it always there?
1. Prologue

**_New story, I know some of you are wondering when Scapes is going to be updated...I've put that on hold indefinitely. One day I may decide to finish it, but for now, enjoy this one. :-) Remember to R&R_**

Why Are You So Obsessed With Me?

I stand in front of my house…or what's left of it, and look at the police tape going around it. I pick up a piece of wood off the ground and stare at it. I put that down and pick up a burnt picture frame. This was a family photo my family and I had taken last Christmas. Family…I should say the family I once had. I look up at where the house use to stand. This was my dream house. The house that I worked so hard to buy…gone…burned down to the ground. Let me drop a little history of what happened…

_6 months earlier…_

"Well, that's the last box!" I groan as I place the last box in the house. It feels like we've been moving all year, in reality, it's only been a week.

"Thank goodness, I thought we'd never finish! I just put Kyra down for a nap." I receive a small peck on the cheek. That's Rebecca, my wife and Kyra is our daughter. Rebecca is the same Rebecca Cotswold I went to elementary school with, the former home school girl. She's not the girl everyone thought she was going to be. Everyone thought she was going to grow up to be a complete slut, but she's the opposite. I'm the only man she's ever been with and she waited until our wedding night. We got married 5 years ago after she finished medical school. She's a pediatrician, but she's been on maternity leave for the last 9 months since little Kyra was born. She's taken this time to work on her MPH online.

As for me, I own an accounting firm. I started the business right after college. It's a small company, I only have seven employees, two of them being Stan and Kenny. I had to start somewhere.

Stan is the mailroom clerk. No one ever would've guessed he would take a job like that, but after he dropped out of college sophomore year, it's been hard for him to find a decent paying job. I've been trying to get him to go back to school, but he refuses. You would think with the way the economy is he would do something to better himself. However, he's pretty much given up on life ever since Wendy dumped him for Cartman. The two of them got married right after college and have two children, twin boys and she's pregnant again. Believe it or not, they're actually happy.

As for Kenny, he's the receptionist. I know what you're thinking, that's a girl's job. But Kenny doesn't mind at all. He's gay, so he likes to think he is a girl. He's gets along very well with the female employees, he pretty much likes to gossip and share fashion tips with them.

-----------------------------

"Thank you for coming Ms. Michaels, we'll be in touch." We both stand up and shake hands and I escort her to the door. I'm in the process of looking for a new executive assistant. I had to fire the last one because she was never on time and she would take extended lunch breaks. I just got through interviewing the 15th person for the position; I'm ready to give it up. None of them seemed right.

I notice that it's 6:30, so I go ahead and shut down my computer. I'm supposed to meet Stan and Kenny for a drink after work. I'm really not in the mood, but I promised I would. They both got off an hour ago, so I'm sure they're good and drunk by now.

"Dude, we thought you changed your mind or something." Stan says to me once I arrive at the bar. "We know how Rebecca has a tight leash on you." He and Kenny laugh.

I chuckle. "Rebecca and I have an understanding."

"Yeah, you understand that if you're not home in the next 30 minutes, Rebecca is going to kick your ass!" He gives Kenny a high five as the two of them laugh.

"Screw you guys!" I look at the bartender. "Miller Lite, please?" Stan and Kenny also order their drinks, both of them slurring…Stan more so than Kenny. "Jesus, how many drinks have you guys had?"

"This is my third." Kenny informs me.

"I stopped counting after the first five." Stan tells me.

"Dude, you need to slow down."

"Don't worry about me, I'm good." He looks over. "Especially now that I've found someone that's caught my eye." He grins.

"What are you talking about?" Kenny asks him.

"I'm talking about that gorgeous blonde over there." He points at a young woman sitting alone at the bar. She has long, curly blonde hair, she kind of on the thin side.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Kenny tells him.

"Umm…I don't think so, dude."

"Why not? Scared?" Kenny smirks.

Stan chuckles nervously. "Of course not. I…I just wouldn't know what to say to her."

I laugh. Even drunk, that boy has no balls. "Don't be such a pussy Stan! Go over there and say hi and ask if you can buy her a drink!"

"I don't know guys…"

"If you do it, you're next drink is on me." Kenny extends his hand.

Stan thinks for a minute, then he shakes Kenny's hand. "You're on dude." Stan picks up his drink and walks over to the girl as Kenny and I watch. "Hey beautiful, mind if I buy you a drink?" Just as the girl turns around, clumsy Stan spills his drink in her lap. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh…it's okay…it will wash out." The girl says as she tries to clean herself up.

I try to get a good look at the girl as she looks really familiar. Wait a minute…that's not who I think it is…is it? "Bebe?" I ask. The girl looks up and her eyes light up.

"Oh…my…God! KYLE!" She runs over to me and gives me a big hug.

I look at her. "Wow Bebe...it's been awhile."

"Yeah, 12 years."

"You look great." I tell her.

"You too!" She tells me as she pulls me into another hug. Bebe and I dated for two years in high school. We decided to break up right before college since we were going to be in different states. I stayed here and went to University of Colorado and she went to California to attend San Diego State. Things didn't end on a bad note between us, but for some reason, we just lost touch.

"Sooooo…" I say trying to break the somewhat awkward silence. "What brings you back to South Park?"

"Well I missed being home so I decided to move back to be closer to my family and old friends." She smiles. "I'm staying with Wendy and Cartman for now, but I'm trying to get a job so I can get my own place."

"What a coincidence!" Kenny steps in and puts his arm around me. "Kyle has his own business and he's looking for an executive assistant."

"Really? Oh that's so great, I have a lot of administrative experience." She looks at me with pleading eyes. "Do you think you'd be able to put in a good word for me?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me say that Kyle OWNS the business. He can just give you the job!" What the fuck is Kenny doing? I glare at him.

Bebe smiles at me. "Do you have a business card or anything? I can email you my resume as soon as I get back to Wendy's."

I think about it for a minute…do I really want my ex girlfriend to work so closely with me? "I-I don't have a business card on me."

"That's where I come in!" Kenny pulls out one of my business cards out of his wallet and hands it to her. "I always hold on to them in case of an emergency."

"Thank you! I'm going to head out so I can go ahead and send it. Thanks Kenny." She looks at me and smiles. "Hope to hear from you soon." She smiles once again before leaving.

I glare at Kenny. "Dude! What the fuck?"

"What?" Kenny smiles.

"Why were you pushing her to apply at the firm?"

"Why not? She's hot…let's face it…you guys need some eye candy in the office."

"Did you forget that I'm married?"

"So what? You can look, you just can't touch."

"Okay, did you also forget that she's my ex girlfriend?"

"Back in high school. Dude, that was so 12 years ago. I'm sure Bebe has moved on just like you have."

"I think you should hire her. Maybe I can make a move on her." Stan steps in.

Kenny laughs. "Get over it Stan, she doesn't want you."

"How do you know?"

"Hmm…how about the fact that your drunk ass spilled your drink on her…bad move. Not only that, when Kyle called her name, she completely ignored you."

Stan shrugs. "Whatever dude, she was just excited to see Kyle."

"Yeah she was…and it's like we didn't even matter." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "So what do you say buddy? Are you going to hire her?"

I sigh. "I don't know dude, I would have to look at her resume. Besides, she probably won't even send it anyway." At least that's what I'm hoping anyway. I mean, Bebe and I aren't enemies or anything, I just don't think it would be appropriate for us to work so closely together.

"Please, she said she lives with Cartman and Wendy…I'm sure she's desperate for a job so she can get the hell out of there!" Kenny reminds me, I guess he does have a point.

"Either way, if she sends it, she's going to be treated like any other applicant." Suddenly, I feel my phone vibrate. I take it out of my pocket and see that I have a new text message from Rebecca.

_Hey love, when are you coming home? Kyra and I miss you. :-(_

I smile as I read that. I respond letting her know that I'm leaving the bar and should be home within the next 15-20 minutes. I hand Kenny a $100 bill. "If the bill comes out to be more than that, you two are on your own."

"Thanks, dude!"

"Yeah, thanks Kyle. See you at the office tomorrow." Stan makes a whip cracking sound. I give him the finger and leave the bar.

As soon as I arrive home, I find Rebecca in the living room on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. "Hey, how was your day?"

I walk over to her and kiss her on the forehead. "Long as usual, and I still have some work to do."

"It's always work, work, work with you." She laughs.

I laugh as well. "I won't be long, I'm going to play with Kyra first."

"She's sleeping."

"As usual." I sigh. I swear I feel like I don't see my daughter at all.

"Come home earlier…or skip your trip to the bar." She smiles.

"You're funny. Thirty minutes, at the most." I head up to my office and the first thing I do is check my email. Sure enough, the first thing that pops up in my inbox is an email from Bebe_. I open it up to see this:

_Hey Kyle!_

_It was so good seeing you today! I attached my resume, please review because I really need a job. It doesn't have to be for the Executive Assistant position, I'll take anything. Thanks! _

_Bebe_

Wow, she really IS desperate. I mean, I guess I could always put her in the mailroom with Stan…he would love that. I click on the attachment to review her resume. She got her Bachelor's in English, certified in business writing for professionals, she was an executive assistant to the dean at San Diego State, administrative assistant to a paralegal, executive assistant at a law firm, executive assistant to the president…I hate to say this, but she's qualified for this job. I guess I can at least interview her. I decide to call her.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Bebe? This is Kyle."

"Oh hi, did you get my email?"

"Yes I did. That's a very impressive resume you have there." I tell her.

"You think so?"

"Yes I do, and I would like to set up an interview with you." I say as professional as possible.

"Okay, great. What day and time?" She asks.

"Can you come into the office Monday at 10am?"

"That's perfect! Thank you so much Kyle!"

"Don't thank me yet. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"See you then!" We hang up. I let out a huge sigh. I hope I'm not making a terrible mistake…


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the first chapter, I hope you like it. Be sure to R&R_

Chapter 1

I looked at the picture frame again. "How could you be so stupid?" I ask myself out loud. I can't even blame her for everything I've lost, because this is my fault. It's completely my fault. I did this to the family I love so much, my beautiful wife and daughter. I look at the frame once again. I slowly shake my head. If only I hadn't went to the bar that night…

If only Kenny didn't have my business card on him…

If only I hadn't checked my email…

If only I didn't make that call…

_6 months earlier…_

So Monday morning has arrived and I'm on my third cup of coffee as I wait for Bebe to arrive. This has been on my mind all weekend. She has a really good resume, but could I really hire her? It would be different if we didn't have a past, but we do. I just feel like this is a really bad idea. My office phone rings. "Yes, Kenny?" I answer.

"Kyle, your 10:00 is here." He informs me.

"Thanks, I'll be right out. It's Mr. Broflovski when we're in the office…" I remind him.

"Sorry, forgot!" We hang up. So she's here. I look at my clock and it's 9:35. At least I know if I do hire her that I won't have to worry about her being late. I print a copy of her resume just before I walk out into the lobby and see Bebe sitting in chair. I have to admit, she looks very professional. She has on a pin striped pants suit and has her hair pulled back into a bun.

"Ms. Stevens?" I say as I walk over to her and extend my hand. She stands up and shakes my hand. "Follow me." I look at Kenny, who's giving me a thumbs up. I roll my eyes and lead Bebe to my office and close the door. "Have a seat Ms. Stevens." I gesture towards a chair. She does just that. I grab her resume off the printer and sit down. "So, I noticed on your resume that you have a lot of administrative assistant experience. Can you tell me about your previous positions?"

"Well I've had administrative positions where I did small tasks such as filing and I've had others with more responsibilities such as answering the phones, taking the meeting minutes, keeping track of the company budgets, things like that."

She's really is what I'm looking for. "Very interesting. Would you be willing to travel, all domestic?"

"I'm willing to do whatever the job requires of me." Good answer!

"So why do you think I should hire you? What can you do for the company?"

"For starters, I have 10 years of experience in this field. I'm a hard working employee and I would take my job very seriously, I'm dependable, and I'm very detail oriented. I also believe I would be a good fit in this environment and I have a lot to offer professionally to your business."

I make a note of everything she said. I really hate to say this, but I think I'm going to hire her. She's been the best candidate and I would be crazy to not hire her. "Ms. Stevens, I really needed an assistant two weeks ago. Would you be able to start tomorrow?"

She looks completely stunned. "…Are you saying I have the job?"

"If you can start tomorrow, the job is as good as yours."

"Sure! I can start first thing tomorrow morning."

"Great. I'm going to take you to see Eileen Martin, she's the HR department. She'll give the paper work to fill out."

"Thank you so much Kyle!" Bebe practically squeals.

"I'm going to let that slide, but tomorrow morning when you come in, you refer to me as Mr. Broflovski."

"I'm so sorry. I was just really excited about the job. It won't happen again."

"Good, now if you would please follow me." I lead her to Eileen's office. I knock on her door. "Eileen? This is Bebe Stevens." Eileen and Bebe greet one another. "She's going to be my new executive assistant. I need you to have her fill out all the paper work immediately."

"I'm on it!" She tells me.

"Thank you." I look at Bebe and we shake hands. "Ms. Stevens, I'll see you tomorrow morning at 8am."

"I'll see you then _MR._ Broflovski." She responds smiling, putting an emphasis on the "Mr.". I shake my head and head back towards my office.

"So I see you decided to hire Bebe." Kenny says to me as I pass his desk. I turn towards him.

"What makes you say that?"

"You took her to HR…you only do that if you're hiring or firing someone." He smiles.

I shrug. "Yeah, so I hired her. So what?"

"So, it looks like I'm going to get a second chance to make a move on her." Stan comes in and sets the mail down on Kenny's desk. "Who knows, I could be tapping that ass by Friday." Kenny and I laugh.

"What does that tight little ass of yours know about "tapping ass"?" Kenny asks him through giggles.

"I-I…umm…I know plenty." He stammers. Kenny and I laugh harder. "Fuck you guys!"

We continue laughing, but then I clear my throat. "Okay guys, we all need to get back to work." I head back to my office.

---------------------------------

Stan, Kenny, and I decided to go to Chipotle for lunch. I don't care what Billy Mays, Cartman or anyone else in this town says, Chipotle doesn't make you crap blood. That's bullshit.

"So what's her schedule going to be?" Stan asks me. He's been bugging me about Bebe since we left the office.

I roll my eyes. "Stan…she's my ASSISTANT! She'll be working the same hours as me."

"Damn, so when am I going to a chance to make a move on her?"

"On your own time OUTSIDE of work.

"Oh come on dude, don't be like that. You said I should find someone else, so why aren't you trying to help me get with Bebe."

"Don't you get it Stan?" Kenny steps in. "Kyle doesn't want you dating ex, sweetie." He looks at me. "Right Kyle?"

I damn near choke on my burrito. "I don't care about that Kenny. I just don't want any employee relations in the office. Do that shit on your own fucking time!" I snap.

"Sheesh Kyle, no need to go off about it. I was just trying to help you out a little."

"I don't need your help Kenny."

"Anyway," Stan speaks up again, "can you talk to her after work about it?"

"NO Stan, no! I'm not fixing you and Bebe up and that's final!"

"Okay, sorry I won't ask ever again…" Stan replies in a whiny tone. I roll my eyes. Honestly, this has nothing to with Bebe being my ex. My concern is my company. I don't need Stan and Bebe dating and have rumors going around ruining my company that I've invested…and still investing so much time in.

-----------------------------------

That evening when I arrive home, I find Kyra playing with her toys in the living room. Finally, I made it home before she went to bed. "Hey, baby girl." I greet her as I pick her up and give a kiss on the cheek. "Daddy missed you." She smiles and points at her toys, I know what that means. I put her down and head into the kitchen where I find Rebecca making dinner. "Hey babe." I hug her and kiss her on the neck.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"It was great. I finally hired an assistant!" I gloat.

"That's great, I know you've been looking for awhile."

"Yeah…I have."

"She must have had really good qualifications. I know how picky you can be when it comes to hiring." She laughs jokingly. It's not a lie, I am a little picky about my staff. It's only because I want my company to continue to grow. Therefore, I need the best.

"She did, she had a lot of admin experience when she was in California."

"Oh wow, she's from California?" Rebecca asks me. I gulp. "I wonder what would bring her to South Park." She chuckles.

I shrug. "I have no idea…" I head up to my room to change clothes. I figured this would be the perfect time to end that conversation. I know I should've told her that Bebe is my new assistant, but how do you tell your wife that you just hired your ex girlfriend to work with you? Well, I didn't exactly lie to her. Bebe _did_ come here from California…

"Dinner should be ready in a few hun!" I hear her yell.

"Okay, I'm going to check on a few things for work and I'll be right now." I yell back. As soon as I change, I go into my office to check my email. I have an email from Eileen including Bebe's offer letter, a vacation request from one of my accountants, a business meeting next month. Just as I'm about to click off the email, a new email pops up in my inbox. Surprise, surprise, an email from Bebe. For some reason this doesn't surprise me in the least. I decide to go ahead and open the email. The email reads:

_Mr. Broflovski, _

_Thank you SO much for hiring me! You have no idea how much this means to me. I swear to God I WON'T let you down. Thanks again babes! ;-)_

_xoxo Bebe_

Babes? BABES? Has she lost her fucking mind? I'm a goddamn professional and not to mention I'm now her mother fucking boss! She can't write me emails like this. Hugs and kisses? I'm starting to think she had me fooled in her interview. She's not as professional as I thought she was. I don't think this is going to last very long. I need to let her know that this is highly inappropriate.

_Bebe, _

_When addressing me in a business email, I would appreciate it if you used the appropriate level of professionalism and refrain from referring to me as "babes". Thank you and I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight. _

_Mr. Broflovski_

With that, I close my email and shut down my laptop. I just really want to know what the hell she was thinking. I'm going to make sure the FIRST thing I do tomorrow morning is have her go over the office rules to avoid things like this from happening. Or maybe I'm just overreacting. I mean she did just move from California and is probably excited about getting a job so she can move out of the Cartman's house. I don't blame her for that one…Wendy and Cartman are crazy.

"Baby! Put your work away for awhile so we can have dinner as a family." I hear Rebecca call out.

"Coming honey!" I head down to the dining room. I find Rebecca cutting up chicken for Kyra. I fix my plate and sit at the table and wait for Rebecca to join me.

As soon as she finishes fixing Kyra's plate, she fixes one for herself she joins me at the table. Before she sits down, she kisses the top of my head and playfully messes with my hair. "When are you going to cut this off?" She asks jokingly as she sits down. I know she really wants to know. I still have the same afro that I've had since elementary school. Actually, it's a lot bigger now.

"I get it trimmed every month, that's the only cutting I'm going to allow Craig to do." Craig has been my barber since high school and he knows better than to even THINK about cutting my hair off.

Rebecca giggles. "Okay Ky, if that's how you want it." She starts eating her food. She looks at me and smiles. "This is nice."

"What is?"

"The three of us having dinner as family. We don't get to do this anymore because you come home so late and when you get here, you continue working."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm the president of the company so sometimes it requires long hours and without having an assistant, that made double the work for me."

"Babe, you worked like that when you _HAD_ assistants." She laughs.

"I-" I start to say something, but then I realize that she's right. "Well hopefully with this new assistant I won't have to work as much."

"I hope so too. You know Kyra's trying to walk." She announces.

"She is? Oh man…" I have to stop spending so much time working, I'm missing out on important events in my daughter's life. I wasn't there when she said her first word or even when she started crawling. I have to find a way to be with her more. I smile at Rebecca. "This weekend, no work, if something isn't finished by Friday…it's going to have to wait until Monday." By Friday, Bebe should have everything down so she can cover for me if someone needs me this weekend.

She looks taken aback. "You mean that?"

"Yeah, this weekend it's all about family. You, me, and Kyra."

"Aw, thank you. That would mean a lot to both of us. Love you!"

"I love you too." I lean over and kiss her. I'm not going to let work or anything else come between me and family…


	3. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reviews, please keep them up! This chapter is in Bebe's POV. Remember to R&R_**

Chapter 2

"Back in high school…or hell even in college if someone asked me if I believed in fate I would've laughed in their face. I always thought fate was something you would only see in fairy tales or soap operas. My mind has been changed since returning to South Park."

"How so?" I'm asked.

"At that point I had only been in town for two weeks and I ran into some old high school friends…including my ex and I was given a business card for his company. I sent him my resume and he called me almost immediately to set up an interview, then I got the job."

"And you think that was fate?"

"I know it was fate. It was fate that I have administrative experience and he was looking for an assistant. It was fate that I saw him and the bar that night. Shit, it was fate that got me to the bar in the first place."

"I think it's all mere coincidence."

"Oh no, it was fate. I remember the day I accepted the job. I was SO happy, it's almost like everything was fallen into the right place…"

_6 months earlier..._

I walk into the house with a huge grin on my face. "WENDY? Are you here?" I call out.

A very pregnant Wendy quickly tiptoes downstairs and puts her index finger on her lips. "I just put the boys down for a nap." She whispers.

"Sorry." I whisper back. "I have GREAT news!"

"What?"

"I got a job!"

Her eyes light up and she gives me a hug. "That's great B! Where?"

"Uh…Broflovski and Co…" I kind of mumble that.

Wendy's face instantly turns into a frown. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"You and Kyle working together? No…not cool. Too much history."

"That was in high school. We're adults now. Besides, I needed a job badly!"

"You better keep looking. I have a really bad feeling about this." She warns me.

I chuckle. "What could happen?" A lot I hope…

"I'll call some people and see if I can get you something."

"Wendy, if you could've done that, why didn't you in the first place?" I ask.

"Because I didn't think you would go to Kyle Broflovski for a job…"

"A job is a job, a lot of people aren't that lucky right now in case you hadn't noticed."

Wendy sighs. "Just be careful B…"

"Be careful about what?" We turn around and see that Cartman just walked into the room.

"Bebe got a job at Kyle's firm."

Cartman looks at me and laughs. "Yeah you better be careful. You know that Jew rat is sneaky…and cheap. I bet he's not paying you anywhere NEAR what you made at your last job."

I roll my eyes. He hasn't changed much since high school. "Of course he's not because the average salary in San Diego is much higher than it is in South Park."

"That's the excuse you want to use? Did you even try to negotiate your salary?"

"No Cartman, I just needed a job, man!"

"I thought you were a go getter."

"I am, but right now, I just need some money. I'll work on "go getting" later." I roll my eyes.

"Anyway," Wendy steps in. "I really think you should reconsider this. It's a really bad idea. I mean REALLY bad."

"It's going to be fine Wendy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wash my hair and then pick out my clothes for tomorrow." I turn to head towards my room.

"Well now that you have a job, I guess you'll be moving out soon?" Cartman asks me. "We're going to need the space for the baby."

"Cartman!" Wendy playfully punches him.

"What? We will. This house won't be enough for all of us."

"She can stay here as long as she needs to. We have enough space."

I laugh. "Thanks Wendy." I look at Cartman. "Don't worry, I have a feeling I'll be moving out very soon." I smile just before going to my room.

After washing my hair, I search long and hard through my closet trying to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow when my blackberry beeps. I pick it up and see I have a new email from Kyle. He must be responding to the email I sent to him before, or it could be more than that. I open it up and read it.

_Bebe, _

_When addressing me in a business email, I would appreciate it if you used the appropriate level of professionalism and refrain from referring to me as "babes". Thank you and I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight. _

_Mr. Broflovski_

Is he serious? I didn't mean any harm by calling him babes, I use to always call him that and he didn't care. Hell, I refer to everyone as babes. Sheesh, I didn't think he would make such a big deal about it. How do I even respond to this? I won't…I'll just apologize to him in the morning and take things from there.

---------------------

I arrived for my first day at Broflovski and Co. at 7:45. It took me awhile last night, but I managed to find something decent to wear. I decided to wear a gray sweater dress that comes a little past my knees with black high heel boots that are a little below the knee. Kyle was the only one in the office. "Good morning Mr. Broflovski!" I say cheerfully.

"You're late." He greets.

I look at my watch. "It's 7:45, you told me to be here at 8."

He laughs. "You have been an executive assistant before right?"

"Yeah."

"_Yes_." He corrects me. "So you should know that you should be here well before 8:00, and more than 15 minutes before hand."

"Okay…I'll come in at 7:30 from now on. I'm sorry."

He sighs. "Bebe, I've been here since 6:30, I expect to see you around the same time."

"I'm sorry Kyle, I wasn't aware that you came in that early."

"Now you're aware…and it's Mr. Broflovski."

"I'm sorry Mr. Broflovski. I also wanted to apologize for my email. I was just so excited about you offering me the job and letting me start so soon that I just got carried away. So again, I apologize."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that. Before we get started we need to discuss the dress code here."

"Okay…is there something wrong with what I have on?"

"The dress is fine. However, from now on, leave the hooker boots at home. I don't need any clients thinking I have a prostitute working with me."

Ouch! I thought this outfit was office appropriate. I've worn this boots at my other jobs. "Sure thing Mr. Broflovski. It won't happen again."

"Now that we have that covered, let me show you to your desk." He takes me to the desk right outside of his office. "This is where your desk is. You won't be using it much, but you can lock your belongings in there when you come in. Follow me." We head back to his office and he goes over his agenda for the day. "It will be your job to keep up with my agenda, you will be writing proposals, or editing ones I've already written, and…" He continues going over my daily tasks. I can't help but to notice how handsome he is. He looks even better than he did in high school and he's professionalism is turning me on! "The most important thing you need to do when you first walk in the door is make my coffee."

"That won't be a problem, do you still like your coffee with two creams, no sugar?"

He looks surprised. "Yes…I surprised you remembered."

"I remember a lot of things about you." I smile.

He looks like he wants to smile too, but instead he clears his throat. "So anyway, you will also…"

-----------------------------

Kyle finally lets me take a lunch break at 1:00. I only get 30 minutes. This is the time I'm supposed to get use the ladies' room or anything else I need to do. I'll have to remember not to drink so much water so I don't have to pee so often. I thought I was going to EXPLODE! I walk by Kenny's desk on my way back from the bathroom.

"Hey girl!" He waves. "How's your first day going so far?" He asks me.

"It's fine."

"A lot of work isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I've had greater demands in other jobs so it's cool."

"I just hope you're prepared to work long, crazy hours."

"Oh, I am. I'm just grateful to have a job. Actually, I think a thank you is in order for you."

He looks confused. "For me? What do you mean?"

"Kenny, I wouldn't even have known about this job if it isn't for you! So thank you. I would hug you, but I'm sure Kyle has a rule about that."

He chuckles. "Don't mention it, and yes, Kyle would have a problem with that."

"When I get my first check, I'm going to treat you to some drinks." I wink at him. "If that's okay with you."

He snaps his fingers. "Girlfriend please, I'm already there waiting for you."

I smile. "You're my kind of guy. I would love to hook you up with one of my friends from San Diego. You two would be perfect for each other. I can already tell you would be his type."

He looks interested. "Oh really? Speaking of hook ups…" He gestures for me to move closer. "I need to hook you up with my boy." He whispers in my ear.

My eyes light up. "With Kyle?"

He giggles. "Sweetie, I'm talking about Stan. Kyle is married."

If I was eating, I probably would've choked on my food. "Married? Kyle?"

"Hello? Where have you been? Kyle's been married for 5 years now. Wendy or Cartman didn't tell you?"

"No, they never mentioned it." I'm going to have a little chat with my BFF about this. "Who's he married to anyway? Anyone I know?"

"You should. Do you remember Rebecca from high school?"

I know he's not talking about who I think he is. "Rebecca Cotswold?"

"Yup! That's the one."

"Wow…" I can't believe Kyle married that girl. I thought he had better taste. "She must've been pregnant, right?"

"Not when they got married. They have a 9 month old now. They started dating in-"

"Bebe, get in here!" I hear Kyle bark at me.

"Yes Mr. Broflovski." I respond. "We'll talk later." I whisper to Kenny as he nods. I head to Kyle's office and he closes the door. "Is something wrong?"

"It's 1:25, you only get 30 minutes for lunch."

"I still have 5 minutes left."

"It looked like you were engaged in heavy gossip with Kenny. Don't let him get you in trouble."

"Yes sir, I promise it won't happen again." Man, I don't think I've ever had a boss like this before.

"Good, now get out a notepad because we need to get ready for my 2:00 conference call." I do exactly what he tells me. He's going over some instructions when I notice a picture on his desk of a little baby girl with curly red hair. I'm going to assume that's his daughter.

"Who's this adorable little girl?" I ask him as soon as he finishes going over the instructions.

"That's my daughter Kyra."

"She's adorable. She looks just like you." I smile.

"Thank you, I hear that all the time." He smiles back. I look over and see another picture of Kyle with Rebecca and Kyra.

"Oh my God! Is that Rebecca Cotswold?" I point at the picture, acting surprised.

"Yes, that's my wife."

"Wow, you guys are married?"

"5 years now."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

I get a closer look at the picture. "Hmm, Rebecca sure has gotten fat since high school." Well she was never a thin girl anyway.

Kyle frowns. "That was after she just had Kyra."

"Oh, I hope I didn't offend you with that comment."

Before he says anything, the phone rings for his conference call. Good save, I really didn't need an awkward moment. I start taking notes as the call is now underway. I look up at Kyle's family portrait again. I still can't believe he's married to Rebecca…Rebecca Fucking Cotswold. What the hell was he thinking? Was he drunk or something? She was such a loser in high school, how in the world did they even hook up? She's not even his type. He knows he could do so much better. He's done better…me…


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews...both of you! LOL! Here's Chapter 3, it's in Kyle's POV. R&R_

Chapter 3

At first I really thought I was making the right decision, I really did. There were a few warning signs, but I did my best to ignore them. I thought that if I stayed professional, everything would be all right. I realize now how wrong I was. Looking at the remains of my house proves how wrong I was…

Everything went downhill that one Saturday…

_5 months earlier…_

Things were going smoothly in the office. Bebe has picked up on everything and I really have to admit that she's the best assistant I've ever had. The only issue that I have with her is that she and Stan are now dating thanks to Kenny. I told both of them I can't tell them what to do outside of the office, but while they're in the office they need to keep their relationship under wraps. I don't want any office drama.

"Good morning Mr. Broflovski!" Bebe greets cheerfully.

"Good morning. You're in a good mood today." I respond.

"I sure am." She tells me as she hands me my coffee. "I got approved for an apartment. I'm moving in this weekend."

"That's great. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I have a big favor to ask you."

"What?"

"Can you help me move?"

"I don't know Bebe…" She does realize I have a family right?

"Please, the only other person I have to help me is Stan. He can't lift all those boxes alone, the poor thing would wear himself out."

"What about Cartman?"

"You know he's really busy now with the new baby in the house." Wendy had a little girl about two weeks ago.

"Kenny?"

"He said no way! Please Kyle…pretty please?"

I think about it for a minute. What the worst that could happen? "All right, I'll help you." I just realized she just called me Kyle. "It's Mr. Broflovski in the office, remember?" She was doing so well with that.

"I'm sorry and thank you." She smiles. "I'm just so happy I found a place so quickly. I was afraid Cartman was going to throw me out on my as…butt."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, when I first moved in with them I had to give him $1500 up front and the deal was I could only stay until I found a job. Once I got the job, he kept telling me to hurry up and leave because the baby would be here any day and they needed the room, which is understandable. So when Courtney arrived, all I've been hearing was, "when are you leaving or have you found a place yet." He even hinted at kicking me out."

"Wow…I doubt he would've done that though. Well…actually I _wouldn't _put it past him, but Wendy wouldn't let him do that."

She nods. "True."

Suddenly there's a knock on my door. "Yes?" I call out. The door opens and it turns out to be Kenny.

"Bebe, you have a call on line 2." He informs her.

"Thank you." She looks at me. "Can I take it?"

"Sure, go to your desk. You have 10 minutes." She nods and leaves. Kenny closes my door and sits down.

"Ah, Mr. Broflovski, I see you and Ms. Stevens are getting pretty close."

"It's all business Kenny, sorry to disappoint you." I roll my eyes.

"I heard you agreed to help her move on Saturday."

I scowl. "Eavesdropping again?"

"It's my specialty."

"Why aren't you helping?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? I'm getting a manicure on Friday, hello? Plus I don't want rugged man hands like you guys."

I roll my eyes again. "Whatever dude."

Bebe returns to the office. "Sorry about that, that was my mom."

"That's fine." I look at Kenny. "Don't you have some work to do? I know we do."

"Sure thing boss!" He salutes me before leaving. I roll my eyes once again. He can be such a goofball sometimes.

* * *

Bebe and I didn't get out of the office until 10. I had a huge project to work on that's due to a client first thing in the morning. I couldn't take the risk of not finishing it on time so I had to work the extra hours. I told Bebe she could leave at 8, but she was a dedicated assistant and stayed until it I was finished. I was really grateful for that because all my past assistants would leave as soon as I gave them an out.

I finally made it home around 10:30. All I want to do is shower and go right to bed. I walk in my room and find Rebecca lying on the bed in a bathrobe. She sits up once she sees me. "Hey baby!" She says in a seductive tone.

"Hey." I reply a little standoffish as I take off my shirt.

"I was wondering when you were going to be home. It's not like you to not call when you're coming home late."

"I had my assistant send you a text message."

"I saw that...wait…that wasn't from you?"

"No, I just told her what to say."

"I see." For a moment there I thought she was pissed off, but instead she smiles at me. "Well now that you're home and Kyra's asleep, I thought…" She walks over to me and massages my shoulders. "…we could work on baby number two."

"Rebecca…"

She starts kissing me. "You're so tense and stressed, let me help relax you." She continues kissing me.

"Beck…" She ignores me and continues kissing me. I push her away. "Not tonight Beck…"

She frowns. "Come on Ky, don't you want another baby?"

"We've been over this. My company isn't where I want it to be. When it gets there, then we can CONSIDER another baby."

She sits down on the bed, disappointed. "Okay…can we at least do it?" She smiles again.

I shake my head. "Not tonight. I'm beat, I'm going to get in the shower and go to bed."

"Okay Kyle…" She gets under the covers. I guess she's pissed. I honestly don't care. We've had this discussion before. I'm not ready for another child. Yes, we could afford one, but I'm focused on my career right now and she needs to do the same. Trust me, if I could do it again, we would've waited to have Kyra. Don't get it twisted, I love my little girl with all my heart, but accidents do happen. She's the reason why I'm not ready to have another child. I work long crazy hours and barely have any time to spend with her as it is. I'm not going to do that to another child. Rebecca doesn't seem to understand that though. Hopefully she will one day.

* * *

Saturday morning has arrived and I'm getting ready to leave to head to the Cartman house. "Rebecca! I'm heading out!" I call out to her before heading out the door.

"Where are you going? I know you're not going to the office!" She walks over to the door.

"No, remember, Stan and I are helping my assistant move. I told you that the other day."

She slaps her forehead. "I guess you did, must have slipped my mind."

I smile. "It happens." I kiss her. "I'll see you this evening."

"See you." With that, I leave.

Once I arrive at the Cartman house, I notice a small U-Haul in the drive way. I guess she doesn't have a lot of things. I notice that Stan's car isn't here…running late as usual. I get out of the car and ring the doorbell. Unfortunately Cartman answers it. "JEW!" He greets me.

"Fat ass!" I respond rolling my eyes.

"Come on in, Bebe's in the shower."

"Thanks." I walk in and stand by the door.

"Dude, don't be such a douchebag, have a seat."

I shrug and head to the living room. Both of Cartman's son are in there watching tv. I sit down on the couch and Cartman sits in the recliner. We sit in silence for a few minutes. "Your boys are getting big." I say trying to break the silence.

"Yeah they are, they're getting ready to be six. Can you believe they'll be in first grade soon? It seems like yesterday Wendy and I were bringing little E.J. and Evan home. Kids really are a blessing." Cartman is still the biggest asshole ever, but I will say he loves his children. They did help him grow up A LOT. Who would've guessed it?

"Yeah they are. By the way, congratulations on the new baby."

"Thanks dude. You have to see her before you guys leave. She's beautiful, she looks just like me." He gloats. His sons look like him too, thank God they have Wendy's build. "Wendy's feeding her right now, but she'll be down when she's done."

"Sounds good."

"So are you and Rebecca thinking about having some more kids?"

"She is, I'm not. We're 31, we still have plenty of time for that."

Cartman laughs. "I understand dude, I think we're done now."

"You got that right!" We both turn around and see Wendy walking downstairs with the baby in her arms. Cartman runs over to her and grabs the baby. "Cartman, I'm okay…"

"The doctor said you need to be careful walking down the steps for the next few weeks. I'm not taking any risks." He looks at me. "You want to hold her?"

"Sure." I respond. He hands me the baby and then helps Wendy down the stairs. I look at her, Cartman was right. She looks just like him. I smile at her. This reminds me of when Kyra was a newborn. Looking at her ALMOST makes me want to consider another baby…almost. "She's beautiful guys." I tell them.

"Thank you." They both respond smiling.

Moments later Bebe comes downstairs. "Kyle…I didn't realize you were here. Thanks for coming."

I hand Wendy the baby. "Yeah, I've been here for 15 minutes. Where's Stan?"

"Stan? Oh, he called me before I got in the shower and said he wouldn't be able to make it." She shrugs. "Some kind of family emergency."

"So it's just going to be the two of us?"

"I hope you don't mind, I mean I could always hire movers. That will just be extra money out of my pocket, but it's okay."

I chuckle, I love the "guilt trip". "I'll help Bebe, I told you I would."

"Thanks Kyle." It was that moment I noticed Wendy and Bebe giving each other the strangest look. I didn't think anything of it at that moment.

* * *

Around 8, we finish moving everything in. I offered to help her unpack, but she said since I helped her move in that I didn't need to worry about that. I'm a little relieved as I'm hungry and exhausted.

"Food should be here in about 25-30 minutes." Bebe tells me. We decided to order Chinese food.

"Sounds good."

"You want some wine?" She offers.

"Sure." She grabs two wine glasses and rinses them out and pours us a glass.

"Thanks." I tell her as she hands me a glass and I take a sip.

She turns on the radio and sits down beside me. "No, thank you for helping me move."

"No problem. I just wonder what kind of family emergency Stan had."

Bebe takes a big sip of her wine. "I don't know, he didn't really say."

"It just seems a little strange that's all." Just then the doorbell rings.

"Wow, is that our food already? I'll get that." Bebe quickly heads over to the door. Maybe it's me, but it seems like she's acting a little strange. Either that, or it could be the wine. Bebe walks back in the room with the bag of food. She sets it down and grabs two plates and forks. "Let's dig in." We ordered our food from "Shitty" Wok. I ordered shrimp fried rice and Bebe ordered the Schezuan Eggplant.

After we finish our dinner, we continue drinking. I went and bought a bottle of scotch from the liquor store as I can only take so much wine. We're talking and catching up on old times. By midnight, we're both pretty buzzed. "Dude, I've really had a fun evening. You've brought back so many memories." I laugh.

Bebe giggles. "You have too. That just shows how much history we have. It's nice to see that you still know how to have a little fun. You've become so uptight."

I chuckle. "I'm just very professional that's all. Life isn't always about fun and games. Its-"

"WAIT!" She interrupts. "This was our song in high school, remember?" She turns up the radio. It turn out to be Lovefool by Cardigans. I wouldn't say it was "our song", but we did like it. She starts humming, which turns into really horrible singing. "Mother told me I shouldn't bother, That I should stick to another man, One that really deserves this, I know you do!" Man, she is butchering this song. I must laugh at her attempt though. "So, I cry." She pretends to cry. "I pray and I BEG!" She gets on her knees and pretends she's praying. We laugh together.

"Love me, love me, Say that you love me. Fool me, fool me." We sing together.

"GO ON AND FOOL ME!" She screams. We laugh again as we both take another drink.

"Just say that you need me!" I sing.

"I can't care about ANYTHING but !" She sings as she points at me.

I laugh and clap. "Encore! Encore!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" She bows, then she looks me in my eyes. She smiles. "Thank you again…for helping me move."

"You're welcome."

"It feels really good to have my own place again. I do miss my condo in San Diego though."

I thought this was the perfect opportunity for me to ask a question that has been on my mind since she's been here. "…why did you come back to South Park? From what you've told me, it sounds like you had better life there. Why would you come back to boring ass South Park?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I shake my head. She moves closer to me and puts her arms around me. "I came back for you…" With that, she kisses me. I can't believe what is happening here. I'm married man kissing my ex girlfriend that's currently dating my best friend. I push her away.

"What are you doing?"

"I've been dying to do that since the moment I saw you!"

"What about Stan?"

"He's sweet, but I'm not into him…I'm into you!" She moves in to try to kiss me again, but I back away.

"I have to go." I grab the bottle of scotch and head for the door.

"Kyle wait, I-"

"I'm going home to my WIFE and DAUGHTER!" With that, I leave.


	5. Chapter 4

_Here's Chapter 4, it's in Bebe's POV. Please R&R thx!_

Chapter 4

"The night Kyle helped me move in changed everything." I begin to explain. "I mean, when I first saw him at the bar, I knew the love was still there. But that night, when we kissed…it was like…we never broke up." I smile just thinking about his lips kissing mine. It was like…magic.

"Are you sure that was the vibe he was giving off? It seems like he loved his wife."

"I'm sure he loved her, but he wasn't in love with her. He only stayed with her because they have a daughter. I'm the one he wants to be with. Rebecca Cotswold isn't even his type. She's the reason he became so uptight."

"What makes you say that?"

"Rebecca has ALWAYS been uptight, but when Kyle was with me, he was outgoing just like I remember him." I smile once again…still thinking our "first" kiss.

"So what happened after that?"

"We still had some minor details to iron out…"

_5 months ago…_

I woke the next morning still smiling about the kiss. I'm really surprised Kyle rushed out of here the way he did. I know he felt the same way about it as I did. I know he still loves me, I knew it once we kissed. It's just like the song goes "_If you want to know, if he loves you so it's in his kiss, that's where it is_". I look at my pillow and smile. I had my pillow cases…sheets, and blankets made from some of Kyle's old pictures. I even have Kyle posters and collages, but I haven't hung those up yet but I will today. This way Kyle's the first person I see when I wake up and the last person I see before I go to bed.

I continue daydreaming about Kyle, when my phone rings. "Yes?" I answer in an annoyed tone.

"Well good morning to you Bebe." It turns out to be Stan. "I was just calling to see how your move went. Did the movers show up on time?"

"Oh…" I chuckle. I almost forgot I told him I hired movers. "It went well. The movers came a little earlier than expected, but everything was fine. Everything's in here, I've even got some of my things unpacked."

"That's good. I was wondering if maybe you want to get breakfast or maybe even brunch."

Oh boy…I guess I better break the news. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Stan…" I sigh heavily. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"There's someone else…"

"Oh…" I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"But we can still be friends…" I try to reassure him.

"Yeah sure…"

I'm starting to feel a little guilty. "Look Stan, I mean it's not like we were boyfriend and girlfriend or anythi-"

"I thought we WERE a couple???" He raises his voice a little.

"Noooooooo…we were just hanging out, going out on dates every here and there. You've had all wrong. I never wanted to be exclusive with you. God, you're my best friend's ex boyfriend. I couldn't do that to Wendy."

"I didn't know. I really like you and I thought you felt the same…I've got to go." He tells me in hurry.

"Stan wait, I-"

"Bye!" He hangs up. I really do feel bad that I mislead him, but in the end, I still have my man…Kyle! I smile just thinking about him and last night. My phone rings again. This time it's Wendy.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay…"

"Everything is…almost perfect." I grin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asks.

"Kyle and I had an AMAZING night together."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" She yells. "He was only supposed to help you move."

"He did, but after that long day of moving we decided to order take out and have a few drinks. Then one thing led to another."

"Oh my God! Did you and Kyle…? Bebe, he's married!"

I laugh. "Oh, that's not going to last much longer."

"What about Stan?"

"What about him? He was never my boyfriend or anything. We just went out a few times." I feel like I just said this.

She sighs. "I know Stan very well and I'm sure he thought there was more to it than that Bebe."

"He'll get over it."

"What if he doesn't? You know when Stan falls hard for someone, he falls HARD. He's a sucker for love. I just don't want him to get hurt again." Wendy tries to explain. Sucker for love? I just think he's a sucker.

"Wendy, this isn't about Stan. This is about Kyle and me." I grin. "We're getting back together. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I want to be, but as a married woman, I find it truly disturbing that you're trying to steal him away from his wife."

"I'm not "stealing" him, he wants to be with me."

Wendy pauses for a moment. "Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't need to, his actions said everything."

"Do you honestly believe he would leave his wife and child for you?"

"I_ know_ he will. We belong together." I hear her sigh once again. "What?"

"I told you coming back to South Park was a bad idea."

I laugh. "What was so bad about it? I came here for Kyle and I got him."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, and I don't want you to hurt Rebecca either."

I can't believe she would even mention that girl to me. "Umm, Wendy…last time I checked you were MY best friend…"

"I'm still your best friend Bebe and that's why I'm worried about you getting hurt."

"Then why would you mention that bitch to me?"

"She's my friend too and she didn't do anything to you. She's the victim in this."

I burst into tears. "I'm the only victim here, not her! She stole Kyle from me! I'm just taking back what's rightfully mine!"

Wendy starts laughing. "Bebe honey, he's not "yours". God, you make it sound like he's a pair of shoes or an outfit or something." She stops laughing. "You two decided to break up right before college. Sweetie, that was 12 years ago. He's moved on with Rebecca." She tells me gently.

I groan. "She's not even his type. She was always so frumpy in high school. I've seen a recent picture of her…man did she let herself go. She's not even cute."

"Do I detect a little…jealousy B?"

I roll my eyes. "She is no one to be jealous of. I look about 1,000 times better than she does." I hear Wendy laughing. I'm so through talking to her. "Look, I have to finish unpacking my stuff. I'll come over later."

"See you then." We hang up. The nerve of her, accusing me of being jealous of Rebecca!! Rebecca Fucking Cotswold! Is she kidding me? Enough about her, this is all about me and Kyle and how we're going to be together. I'm NOT letting anyone get in my way of me and my man. I lie down on my bed and snuggle with my Kyle pillow and smile.

* * *

The next morning at work, I walk in the door still smiling. "Well, well, well. Someone looks happy this morning." Kenny announces. I chuckle. "That's not an "I got laid last night" smile so you must be in love…or maybe lust?"

I laugh. "It's love…definitely love."

"Really?" He looks interested. "So what's going on with you and Stan? Things must be getting pretty heated between you two." God, he's nosey.

"Stan?" I snort. "Please, we are so finished. He's too clingy and needy."

"Ouch, you're a stinger! So that's why he looks so down in the dumps today. I guess I better go check on him. But first tell me about this guy. This sounds juicy."

"Well, he's-"

Kyle opens his door. "Bebe, get in here!" Kyle barks at me. He doesn't sound too happy.

"Duty calls." I smile at Kenny before walking away. I walk in Kyle's office and he closes the door behind me. "Good morning Mr. Broflovski, how are you on this beautiful Monday morning?"

"Bebe…I wanted to apologize."

Okay, I'm totally confused. "Apologize? For what?"

"For what happened on Saturday. I acted very inappropriately and had entirely too much to drink and well, you know the rest. I hope I didn't offend you in any way."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. He's blaming our kiss on alcohol. I get it though, he has to be "professional" in the work place. "It's okay, I understand." I smile.

"Are you sure? If you're feeling uncomfortable in anyway, I can always find something else for you to do or-"

"NO!" I blurt out. "I'm fine Kyle, er…Mr. Broflovski, really. I mean it's like it happened here or anything." I chuckle nervously. I can't let him try to get rid of me, it's important that I stay as close to my love as possible.

"Good, now for today…" He starts going over my agenda for the day. That's fine, he can blame our kiss on "liquor", but the next time liquor won't be the reason. I'm not going to stop until I get my man in my arms…and my bed…


	6. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5, in Kyle's POV. R&R folks! Thanks for the reviews! :-)

Chapter 5

Some people call what she did persistence, others said it was desperation. I consider it obsession! Not only was she obsessed with me she was obsessed with the past. It was almost like she was still stuck in high school. It was like 12 years didn't pass without us seeing one another. I take another look at the remains of my house. This is what her obsession has caused. Her obsession has destroyed a home, a family, and lives.

I didn't see this coming, I didn't see any of it coming. This started off really small and then it escalated into something that was more than I wanted to deal with. I mean, I really thought we've matured and moved on with our lives.

I was wrong…

_5 months earlier…_

As the rest of the week went on, Bebe and I moved on like that kiss never happened. I know I probably should've told Rebecca about it, but I didn't think there was a reason for her to get upset especially over nothing. Bebe and I have just finished up a conference call and the second I hang up the phone, my phone rings again. "Kyle Broflovski?"

"Hey baby." It's Rebecca.

"Hey Bec." I look at Bebe and mouth "it's my wife". She nods and leaves. "How's your day going?"

"It's going well. So I was wondering if maybe you could leave the office on time and have dinner with me?"

"I don't know Bec, this is a very busy time for us."

"Come on, please Ky? Please? I've already made us reservations at 6:30 for Olive Garden." She pleads. I HATE when she does this.

"Okay, I'll meet you there at 6:30. Don't ever make ever make reservations without talking to me first!" I snap.

"I love you too Ky. I have to go Kohl's and get something to wear! See you at 6:30." We hang up. I let out a loud sigh of frustration. I guess Bebe and I will be working late tomorrow night because there's no way in hell we're going to get this assignment finished in time for me to make it to dinner on time. There's a knock on the door and then Bebe walks in.

"Is everything okay in here?" She asks.

I have to remember to maintain my professionalism and not let ANY of my employees see that I'm pissed off. I smile. "Everything's fine. I actually have some good news and some bad news."

She closes the door and sits in a chair. "What's the good news?"

That's the first time I ever heard someone ask for the good news first. "The good news is, we'll be leaving at 6 today."

Her eyes light up. "Really? That's great! So…what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is, we're going to be here late tomorrow."

She frowns for a moment, then shrugs. "That doesn't surprise me. Another late Friday night in the office." She smiles.

"I'm glad you're being such a good sport about it." I chuckle.

Bebe giggles. "Well I have my own bad news…" She announces.

"Just bad news? No good news?"

"It's only bad. I have to leave, like now."

I narrow my eyes. "Why?"

"I've been so busy trying to keep up with your schedule that I forgot that I had an appointment this afternoon."

I almost feel guilty, but at the same time, it's her job to keep up with my schedule. "Fine, you can go. Don't let this happen again or else that will be your job. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Broflovski. See you tomorrow." She leaves.

* * *

I was actually on time for dinner and told the hostess about our reservations. Surprisingly, Rebecca isn't here yet. Usually it's the other way around. I order a Bellini while I wait. She shows up about 10 minutes later wearing this God awful purple plaid dress.

"Hi honey!" She greets me just before kissing me on the lips.

"Hey." I reply as she sits down. "New dress?"

She looks surprised. "Yes it is." She smiles. "I'm so happy you noticed." How could I not notice? I'm not a shallow guy or anything, but that dress isn't very flattering on her. The dress makes her look…chunky. Almost like she's pregnant.

"You bought that at Kohl's?" That's really the only thing I can ask her. I don't want to lie and tell her it looks good, but I don't want to tell her what I really think and hurt her feelings.

"Yeah. This really nice old lady helped me pick it out."

I chuckle. Now it all makes sense. "You let some old lady pick out your dress?"

"Yes I did. She told me helped her granddaughter pick out the same dress to put some spice back into her marriage." I can't help but to laugh. Does she find our marriage to be sour or something? Plus I really don't see how this dress would help put "spice" back into a marriage. "I know it sounds silly, but I still thought it was a nice gesture. There was something really familiar about that lady."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's like I've seen her before. I just can't put my finger on it."

I shrug. "It's a small town, you've probably just seen her around."

"I'm sure that's it." She smiles at me and puts her hand on top of mine. "Thank you for taking time from your busy schedule to have dinner with me."

"No problem. Just don't make reservations again without talking to me first."

"I'm really sorry about that. I just wanted to have a quiet evening alone with you."

"I understand that Bec, but you have to understand that-"

"Good evening, I'm Angelo, and I'll be your waiter this evening." Our waiter came over, he had a thick Italian accent. He's not the same waiter I had earlier when I ordered my drink. "May I start you off with something to drink?"

"What happened to our other waiter?" I ask Angelo.

"Oh him?" He thinks for a minute. "He wasn't feeling very well, so I'm taking his place." He smiles at me. "Would you like another drink sir? Perhaps another Bellini or maybe something stronger?" Looking at this man, he looks VERY familiar. Maybe he's just been my waiter before, I don't know.

I shake my head. "Another Bellini is fine."

"I'll bring that right out for you sir." Angelo tells me.

"And I would like a-" But he walks away before Rebecca could finish. "What a jerk!" She grunts. "He didn't let me order my drink."

"Just calm down babe. He'll be back."

"But that was just really rude. He must not want a tip!"

I have to find a way to calm her down. She's about to make a scene about NOTHING! "Let it go Rebecca. You wanted a quiet evening with me, so can we have that please?"

"Fine, I'm sorry."

Angelo returns with my drink and a bottle of wine. "I forgot to tell about our specialty wine for the evening. We have Riunite by Lambrusco. Would either of you like a sample?"

"I WOULD!" Rebecca announces loudly.

"Not a problem ma'am." He grabs a wine glass. "Are you sure you should be drinking in your condition?"

She raises her eyebrow. "My condition?" Oh shit, I already know where this is going.

"You're pregnant, right?" I knew it.

Rebecca grunts. "No, I'm not pregnant."

"I apologize ma'am." He starts to pour some wine in the glass and some of it misses and spills on Rebecca's dress.

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION!" Rebecca screams at Angelo.

"I'm so sorry miss!" He didn't really sound like he was that sorry. Part of me thinks he did that purpose, however, I can't figure out why. It could've been Rebecca's attitude towards him, but he brought that on himself.

"You idiot!" She looks at me. "I'll be right back." She runs to the bathroom.

Angelo looks at me. "I'm really sorry sir. Would you like some wine?"

"No thanks. Can I speak to your manager please?"

"Sir please, it was an accident."

"Are you sure about that?" The more I look at Angelo, the more I SWEAR I know him.

"Yes sir. I think I have what you Americans call a..."butterfingers"."

I roll my eyes. "Look dude, you've disrespected my wife twice, actually three times. I want to see your manager. NOW!"

He gulps. "No problem sir." He runs off. For some reason, I don't think he's coming back. Rebecca returns a moment later.

"Can we just go for a walk? I think I've lost my appetite…" She asks me.

"No problem." I leave a $20 bill. That should be more than enough to cover the drinks and even a little tip although Angelo really didn't deserve it.

* * *

We take a walk around the shopping center. Both of us are walking in silence. I finally decide to break the silence. "There are plenty of other places we can eat at around here."

"I know…I'm just not hungry anymore. I just wanted to spend some alone time with you…" She looks down.

"Are you okay?"

She looks up at me, her eyes are watery as if she's getting ready to burst into tears. "Ky…do you think I'm fat?"

Oh man…that came out of nowhere. How the fuck am I supposed to respond to that? She's not fat, she's a little thick, but not fat. It's just that hideous dress she has on that's not doing anything for her shape. "You're not fat at all. Where did that even come from?"

"That stupid waiter thought I was pregnant…"

Oh man, I can't even get mad at him because I think in that dress she looks it. "Bec, he's an asshole. You'll probably never see that mother fucker again so why are you going to let his comment get to you like that?"

She starts to cry. "It bothers me Kyle because ever since I've had Kyra, I've had a hard time losing the weight. I just feel really…disgusting sometimes. I don't even want to eat anymore. Sometimes I…" She looks down.

I raise my eyebrow. "Sometimes you what?" She continues looking down. "What is it Rebecca?" I still don't get a response from her. I lift her chin up so she's looking at him. "What's the matter? What's on your mind?"

She turns away from me. "Sometimes I think you're not attracted to me anymore…"

Whoa! I never expected THAT response. "What would make you even think that?"

"Because every time I mention having another baby, you turn me down and then tell me you don't want to have sex. This has been going on for months."

Damn, now I feel a little guilty. "It's not because I'm not attracted to you, it's like I've been telling you, we're not ready for another baby."

"Why not? It's not like we're struggling. We make decent money, even with me on leave now, we're still fine. We just bought a nice house, we have nice cars, all our bills are paid on time, and we have plenty of money left over."

I let out a deep sigh. I'm really tired of having this conversation. "It's not about the money, it's about the time. I don't spend a lot of time with Kyra, I don't want to put another child through that. When I get my company where I want it to be, then we can have another baby and I can take a few months off or telecommute so I can spend more time with the kids."

She throws her hands up in defeat. "Fine. Well then why can't we at least have sex every once in awhile? You never want to anymore."

"Bec…I work 12-15 hours a day. I'm tired. I'm not in the mood, it has nothing to do with you."

"This is why I wanted a quiet evening with you. We NEVER spend a night out like this. You're so busy! I just hoped this evening would be special." She wipes her eyes and shrugs. "Of course that backfired."

I pull her into a hug. "The night isn't over. We can still go somewhere and eat and have a quiet evening."

She shakes her head. "I just want to go home. I-I've lost my appetite."

I nod. "Okay…"

* * *

The next morning at work I was thinking about last night's events. In a way, I feel like I need to do something to make it up to Rebecca. It won't be tonight though. Bebe and I have to stay late to make up for the time we missed yesterday. I have three proposals I have to write and an audit due by Monday. So I guess I'm going to have to make it up to her next week sometime. Bebe walks in with my coffee.

"Good morning Mr. Broflovski!" She greets cheerfully as she hands me the cup. "How was dinner with the wifey last night?"

I shrug. "It was…wait a minute! How did you know?"

She laughs. "You told me before I left work yesterday. You said that's the reason why we were getting off work on time."

I honestly do NOT remember telling her that, but whatever. "It was an…interesting night. We never had dinner because the waiter insulted Rebecca saying that she looked pregnant."

"Are you serious?" I swear that I see her trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah, poor Rebecca. She really wanted us to have a quiet evening only to have it ruined. All that night did was bring out all of her insecurities about her weight."

"Why don't she just get a gym membership if she's that worried about it?" Bebe asks. "Unless she really is pregnant…"

I give her a look. "She's considered getting a membership…and NO she's not pregnant. We haven't done anything in months."

"Hmm…"

Okay…I don't like the way that sounded. "Hmm? What do you mean "Hmm"?" I ask her.

"You do work a lot…do you think it's possible that she's seeing another man?"

Why are we even having this conversation? I smile. "This conversation is OVER! We have work to do and from now, DON'T ask about my personal life." I snap at her.

"Yes sir!" She smirks.

* * *

It's going on 11:30 and I'm STILL hard at work. Bebe got us food from Subway, but I've been so busy that I haven't even had time to eat my sub. I look over at Bebe who's reviewing one of my proposals. "Get me a cup of coffee."

"Sure Mr. Broflovski." She walks out the office. When she leaves my phone rings. I already know who it is.

"Yeah babe?"

"Ky, it's 11:30. What are you doing? Come home, it's late!" Rebecca whines.

"I'm still really busy, I have to finish this proposal before I leave."

"Why can't your assistant do it? Isn't that what she was hired for?"

"No, she was hired to ASSIST me. She's been reviewing the proposal."

Rebecca sighs. "Did you at least eat?"

"My assistant picked me up a turkey sub from Subway, but I still haven't had a chance to eat it."

"You need to eat!"

"I'm really busy, I just haven't had time…" I try to explain to her. She's a doctor so you would think she would understand how you can get so busy with work that you don't have time to eat.

"I'm not going to argue with you. I'm sleepy so I'm going to bed. Don't wait until you get too tired before you decide to come home."

"My assistant is making me a cup of coffee now, I should be good for a few more hours."

"All right, drive safely. I love you."

"Love you too." We hang up. As soon as I hang up, Bebe returns with my coffee. "It's about time, I'm falling asleep over here." I take the cup from her.

"I am too. Do you think we should call it a night?" She asks me.

"I don't think so. We have a lot to do, I'm probably going to have do some work at home over the weekend."

Bebe plops down in my chair. "Kyl…Mr. Broflovski, it's late and I'm really tired."

"Get some coffee."

"I have a sugar free RedBull, hopefully that will help." She holds up the can then opens it.

"Why sugar free?"

"Less calories…duh!" Bebe was always been big on health and fitness when we were in high school and I've just discovered that hasn't changed one bit.

"I forget." I take a sip of my coffee. I frown.

"Is something wrong?"

"The coffee is a little strong…and bitter. Did you make it the way I like it?" I ask her.

"Two creams, no sugar."

"Is the coffee fresh?"

She laughs. "It is. I think you're just tired and a little cranky. There's nothing wrong with the coffee."

Maybe I am losing it… "Okay, I guess I'm overreacting a little. I should be fine once I get a little more energy." I drink some more coffee. I don't care what that girl says, there's something really off about this coffee. I go back to working on my proposal when I start feeling dizzy. Okay, now I'm convinced there's something wrong with this coffee. "Bebe…"

She looks at me. "Yes?"

"What the f…what in the world did you put in this coffee?"

She rolls her eyes and smiles. "You're still talking about that coffee? I told you, two creams, no sugar. What's wrong?"

My eyes are beginning to feel heavy. "Nothing…it just…" My head starts drooping. I slap myself a few times. "Wake up Kyle, wake up!"

"Are you okay?" I hear Bebe ask. Her voice sounds like an echo to me.

"I-I don't know…" That's the last thing I remember…

* * *

I woke up with a HUGE headache the next morning. The next morning? Holy crap! Did I even finish my proposal? I don't even remember going home. Hell, I don't even remember going to sleep. I just suddenly wake up under the covers, on the floor. Why the fuck am I on the floor? I try to sit up, but I realize that I have been handcuffed…to my desk. Oh my God! I'm still in the office. I kick the covers off of me and I realize I'm naked too. Okay, so I'm really confused as to what happened last night. I look over and notice Rebecca is lying next to me sleeping. I roll my eyes and chuckle. I guess she decided to come here since I didn't come home. But handcuffs? Seriously? We haven't done this since our honeymoon. However, I am concerned about who's watching our daughter.

"Rebecca?" I whisper, but she doesn't budge. "Bec?" I whisper again. I nudge her leg with my foot. I don't remember her leg being so small and toned. "Rebecca? Wake up!" I say louder. I try to move a little closer to her. "Rebecca?" She has her back to me so all I can see is a little bit of her hair. It's weird because I don't remember her having blonde hair...

It just hit me…

Oh my God…

It can't be…

It just fucking can't be!

I manage to kick the covers off of her and that's when I made my discovery. There she was, lying next to me…naked.

"Bebe?!"


	7. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is in Bebe's POV. R&R _

Chapter 6

"That night was really, really special. I mean I wish it could've been more romantic like on a bed of roses in a fancy hotel suite, but oh well. The office floor works just as well. The only thing that mattered to me is that Kyle and I were together." I smile.

"Do you even feel guilty about what you did to his wife?"

I roll my eyes. "Fuck that bitch, she has nothing to do with me. Kyle doesn't want her anyway."

"Did he tell you that?"

I laugh. "He didn't have to tell me. His actions said everything that needed to be said. If he still wanted the bitch, he wouldn't have done what he did with me."

"What exactly DID he do with you?"

I smile. "I'm so glad you asked…"

_5 months earlier…_

"Bebe?! BEBE!" Hearing my name yelled out like that causes me to jump up.

"What?" I look over at naked Kyle who's handcuffed to his desk. I check him out from head to toe and smile. I see a lot has changed since high school. He's seemed to have bulked up a bit and his package is definitely bigger…if you know what I mean.

"Bebe, what the fuck is this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why am I naked and handcuffed to my desk?"

"I don't know…" I continue to smile.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke? As you can see, I'm not laughing! Did you do this?"

"_We_ did this…" I correct him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He wiggles his arms a little. "Get me out of these handcuffs, NOW!" He looks a little angry, I don't understand why. I get up to find the key. "Would you mind putting some clothes on first?"

I laugh. "I'm going to get you out of the handcuffs first…just like you asked!" I continue to smile. I see the key on Kyle's desk. "Oh, here it is." I stand over top of Kyle to retrieve the key.

"Good, now get these damn things off of me!" He demands.

I smile. "Sure thing, boss!" I sit on his chest. I think for a minute, then I start kissing his neck.

"Bebe, get the hell off of ME!" He screams.

I look at him. "Really? I thought you wanted to pick up where we left off last night…"

"Last night? What the fuck did we do last night?" He asks annoyed.

I smile. "You don't remember?" I start kissing him again.

"BEBE! Tell me what the fuck what happened!"

"We made mad passionate love, what else?"

"No we didn't!"

"Yes we did."

"Get me out of these handcuffs!"

"Okay, okay!" I unlock the handcuffs. He pushes me off of him and quickly scrambles to find his clothes. Once he finds them, he throws them on. "Leaving already? I thought we would at least go for another round and then maybe get some breakfast."

He glares at me. "Another round? Bebe, I didn't touch you!"

"Yes you did. You initiated it. You said you wanted to stop working because you couldn't concentrate because you were too busy thinking about what I look like naked. Then YOU started kissing me and taking off my clothes."

"That's bullshit!"

"Not at all. The next thing I knew, we were making love right here on the floor."

"You're a liar!"

"Far from it. You said you were now my love slave…hence the handcuffs."

His face turns red. "You fucking raped me!

My jaw drops. "What?" That's a very harsh accusation. I can't believe he would even let that come out of his mouth.

"You raped me. There's no way in hell I would do any of this with you. Damn it Bebe, I'm fucking MARRIED!"

"You told me that you don't love her the way you love me."

He grabs me and starts shaking me. "I would never tell you that. I love my wife!"

"Then why did you ignore all her calls last night?"

He stops shaking me. "I didn't ignore any of her calls. She didn't even call-" He looks at his phone. "Oh shit! I have to get out of here." He makes his way towards the door, but I quickly run in front of the door blocking him in. "Get out of my way!"

I get down on my knees and grab his leg. "Kyle, I don't want you to go!"

He rolls his eyes. "Bebe, get up. You're making a fool out of yourself!"

I hold onto his leg and look up at him. "I don't care. I love you Kyle…"

"What did you just say?"

My eyes began to water. "I said, I love you Kyle…"

He shakes his head and starts laughing. "You've lost it. Get off of me!" He kicks me off of him. He heads towards the door, but I grab his arm.

"Kyle please, I love-"

He quickly covers my mouth. "DON'T say that again! I'm going home…to my WIFE!" With that, he storms out.

* * *

I'll admit that I was a little hurt by the way Kyle left the office. I never thought he would treat me like the love 'em and leave 'em type, I thought we had a better relationship than that. Well I don't believe this affair is over…not by a long shot.

After I left the office, I decided to go home and shower and then meet Wendy at the gym since she's trying to get shed her baby weight. I inform her about my night with Kyle while we're running on the treadmills.

"You SLEPT with him?!?!" Her jaw drops.

"Shh! Keep your voice down, I don't need everyone in the gym knowing my business."

"Bebe!" She whispers loudly. "He's married! How could you do that?"

I shrug. "He wanted it, so I gave it to him."

"You could've told him NO and reminded him that he's MARRIED!"

"Wendy, Kyle and I are in love. I'm not going to turn him down."

She raises her eyebrow. "Are you sure he's in love with you? I know you've never stopped loving him, but did he ever tell you he feels the same way?"

"Kyle asking me to make love told me everything I needed to know."

She shakes her head. "It never crossed your mind that he's possibly using you?" She asks me.

"He wouldn't use me. It's love Wendy, why can't you just-"

"We have to get out of here." Wendy interrupts.

"Why? Why do we have to leave?"

"Look…" She points and I turn and look in the direction she's pointing and see Rebecca and Annie Polk, another classmate of ours and also Rebecca's best friend, heading over to the exercise bikes.

Annie looks soooooooo much better than she did when we were in school. She was always sporting this boyish hair cut and don't even get me started on her wardrobe. Now she has long hair, which I'm sure most of it is hair extensions, high lights, fake eyelashes, she's slim with curves in all the right places. Basically, she looks like a Barbie doll…like a cheap imitation of Paris Hilton, but at least she's stepped her game up since high school. Rebecca on the other hand, looks like shit. Honestly, the picture Kyle had on his desk did her justice. She looks even bigger and sloppier than she did in that picture. She looks like she could be about 6 months pregnant, seriously. I can see why she's insecure about the way she looks. Hell if I looked like her and had a husband as fine as Kyle, I would be too. I can see why Kyle would rather be with me than her.

"So why should we leave?" I ask Wendy.

"Bebe, you just slept with her husband…don't you think that would be a little awkward to be here while she's here right now?"

I smile. "Not at all. I think we should go say hi. I haven't seen either one of them in 12 years."

"You didn't even like them 12 years ago…"

I shrug. "So what? That was 12 years ago, we're all adults now."

"Well they're coming over here, so I guess it's too late to go."

I look over and sure enough, they're walking in our direction. "This is going to get interesting."

"Just don't mention you and Kyle to Rebecca." Wendy whispers.

"I have everything under control." I whisper back and wink. I watch the two of them walk over to us. I chuckle on the inside. They just look like the odd couple. Annie is tall and thin and Rebecca is short and stocky. They look like the number "10".

"Hi Wendy!" Rebecca greets Wendy and gives her a hug.

"Hi. Hey Annie."

"Hey girl!"

"How's the new baby? And the twins?" Rebecca asks Wendy.

"She's good, getting big. Looking more and more like Cartman every day. The twins are doing well. How's Kyra?"

"Good, she's starting to talk a little and she's even starting to walk."

"Great!"

Rebecca looks over at me. "Bebe Stevens?" She says in shock.

"Yes, that's me." I answer.

"Wow, it's been so long. You look great!" I can't believe this girl is complimenting me.

"Thanks, you look…healthy." Wendy gives me a look as she knew what I was getting at. I look at Annie. "You look great too. What have you been up to? You look like you've had some work done."

Annie chuckles. "Well I went to UNLV and majored in Marketing, while I was there I got into modeling. I've been in pageants', calendars, shows, etc. So yes, I've had a little work done. Not much, just lipo and implants. I'm still a local model trying to make it big so I have to uphold my image." She smiles.

I roll my eyes. This girl really thinks she's hot shit, but she's not. She's just as fake as her body is. She was nothing to me in high school and she's still nothing to me now. I look at Rebecca and see her ring on her finger. "So are you married?"

She smiles and nods. "Yes, I've been married to Kyle Broflovski for five years now."

I act surprise. "Really? Kyle Broflovski is married? I never would've guessed. Congratulations!" I smile.

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. I know you two were the "It" couple in high school."

"Yeah, but high school is over. I hope you're not still stuck in that mode are you?" I ask her.

"Oh no, that was so long ago. I mean we've all grown-"

"So when are you due?" I blurt out.

I swear if she was eating something, she would've choked on her food. "What?"

"I said, when are you due? You know, when is your baby due?" I can feel Wendy glaring at me.

She looks down. "I'm not pregnant…" She says quietly.

"Really? I'm so sorry. You just look pregnant. I thought you were about five or six months along." Wendy's jaw drops as soon as I say that.

Rebecca's eyes began to water. "No, I've just been having trouble losing my baby weight, that's why I'm here now."

"How old is your baby?"

"Um…ten months…" She says a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I'll say you're having trouble." I chuckle. I catch Annie giving me a dirty look. "I mean Wendy just had a baby a few weeks ago and you can't even really tell."

"Yeah, I guess she has a better metabolism…well I better get back to working out. It was nice seeing you Bebe." She looks at Wendy. "We'll be in touch. Maybe have another dinner or something."

"Okay. See you guys later!" Wendy gives Rebecca and Annie a hug.

"Bye _Wendy_!" Annie says to Wendy just before giving me a dirty look. "Come on Rebecca." She drags Rebecca off. I swear I hear her say, "Don't let that bitch get to you". I don't care. I'm hot, she's not. Her man wants me and he's going to leave her fat ass and there's nothing she can do about it.

"Bye Bye!" I whisper and wave as I watch those two bitches walk away. Wendy lightly shoves me.

"B, what the FUCK was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Let's go, it's time for us to leave. We need to have a long chat…"

* * *

Wendy chewed my ass out for about two hours. I found the whole thing hilarious. I guess she thinks because she's married with kids and that she and Rebecca have become pretty close in the last few years, may I add that's because of their husbands, that she has to come to Rebecca's defense. Fuck that shit! I'm her best friend, so she should be on my side. She's been telling me for years that I need to settle down and that's what I'm trying to do with Kyle. What's the problem?

I decide to give my "girlfriend" Kenny a call. He's always full of useful information. "Hey girlfriend!" He answers.

"Hey. How are things going with you and Ray?" Ray is my friend from San Diego that I hooked Kenny up with.

"They're going well. He's coming out here next weekend."

"That's great. You'll never guess who I saw today…"

"Who?"

"Rebecca Cotswold. Oh and Annie Polk too, but she's not important."

"Annie looks great doesn't she? Girlfriend's working it!" I can hear Kenny snap his fingers.

"She looks nice, but Rebecca looks like shit. I thought she was pregnant."

Kenny laughs. "Be nice, she's really self conscious about her weight."

"I could tell, well at least the fatty is going to the gym."

"Oh, you saw her at the gym? I figured she came up to office or something."

That was an interesting comment. "Why would she be at the office? It's a Saturday, no one is there."

"I guess you didn't know, I thought maybe you did…" Now he really has my interest.

I raise my eyebrow. "Know what?"

"Well Rebecca called me about ten times between last night and this morning. He was supposed to be working late and he never came home. She said his phone kept going to voicemail or he would pick it up and hang it up."

I smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, how late were you two working?"

Time to make up a lie. "Well he sent me home around 10:30, so I don't know how much longer he stayed."

"Wow, I wonder if he just decided to sleep at the office…"

One could say that. "Yeah, maybe he was too tired to go home. So why would Rebecca call you looking for him?"

"Hello? I know everything that goes on in that office, that's why?"

I grow nervous. "You do?"

"Yeah, they don't call me the Office Gossip Queen for nothing." He laughs.

I laugh nervously. "That's funny though. So do you think Kyle is still at the office?" I have to keep him from being suspicious of our affair.

"Yeah, he told me he was going to work on his proposal today. He said he tried to call you, but he couldn't reach you."

I get excited. "Really? My phone never rang."

"You may want to head to the office. He doesn't like when he can't reach his assistants…" Kenny warns me.

"Oh I know, I remember him saying about that when I first started. I'll talk to you later babes!"

"Later!" We hang up. Kyle never called me, I guess he wanted to work alone. That's okay, I'm going to go to the office and surprise him…in more ways than one. I smile.

* * *

I arrive at the office in a sexy black bath robe and 5 ½" pumps. As far as what's under the robe, well…I'll leave that as a surprise for Kyle. I open the office door and see Kyle at his desk, concentrating really hard. "Hey sexy!"

He looks up from his computer and jumps. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Kenny told me you tried to call me, but you couldn't reach me so I came in."

He sighs. "Damn…" He mumbles. "I didn't think he would tell you that…"

"Aw boo, you seem disappointed that I'm here." I smile.

"I just wanted to finish these proposals on my own." He tells me.

"Well as your assistant, I'm here to help you."

"I don't NEED your help. Take the weekend off, go hang out with your friends or whatever it is you do." He glares at me. "Did you seriously come here in a bathrobe? Really?"

Aw, he noticed. I continue smiling. "Ky, you're so tense. You need to loosen up a bit."

"I don't need to loosen up and DO NOT call me "Ky"." I move closer to him and I can see him growing nervous. "Stay away from me…"

"But why? We love each other."

"I don't love you Bebe. Get that through your thick fucking head!"

He's playing hard to get now, that's cute. I can play along, but why would I do that? "Don't you want to see what's under the robe?"

"NO! Go home!"

Now, I'm standing right in front of him and I open the robe. "You like what you see?" I smile as I see Kyle practically drooling over my naked body.

He gulps. "W-why are you doing this to me? I have a wife…"

"You keep saying that, but you're still here with me. I know you want me just as much as I want you." I take off the robe and sit on his lap, putting one leg on his shoulder. "Don't you, baby?" I try to kiss him, but he turns his head.

"Get off of me…" He whispers. I can see him starting to sweat.

"Shh! I'm going to take good care of you…" I tell him as I unzip his pants. He quickly pushes me off of him. "What's the matter Kyle? You got what you needed from me last night and now you're done with me?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't touch you last night!"

"Yes you did. We made love, right here on the floor." I point at the ground. "It was…amazing! It was even better than it was in high school."

He rolls his eyes. "Trust me, if we had sex, I'm pretty sure I would've remembered it. I have no memory of last night and now I'm convinced YOU had something to do with that given the state I woke up in!"

I clap. "That's good, great performance! I guess you need an excuse for Rebecca, right? She may buy that, but I doubt it."

He picks up my robe and throws it at me. "That's it! I've had it with you!" He starts pushing me towards the door. "I want you out of here and from now, stay the fuck away from me you crazy BITCH!" He opens the door and pushes me out and slams the door. I think I even hear him it lock it.

"This isn't over Kyle!" I yell through the door. It really isn't. I don't care how much I love Kyle, I'm NOT going to put up with his disrespect. He's not going to sleep with me and then treat me like shit the next day. Bebe's not having it. Kyle Broflovski is in for a RUDE awakening…


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming. This chapter is in Kyle's POV. Enjoy! **

Chapter 7

She's crazy! There's no other way to describe her. The bitch is fucked up, she's missing some screws. I was just so sure that this would all be over and she would be out of my life for good. However, looking at the remains of my house told me otherwise…

_5 months ago…_

I want to call Kenny and cuss him the fuck out for telling Bebe that I was trying to call her, but I know that's my own fault. I was trying to keep him from being suspicious because I know how nosey he can be. However, that plan seemed to have backfired. He got a hold of her and she showed up here anyway. I can't believe she not only came in a bathrobe, but then she fucking took it off! What if I had a client here? How would I explain that to them? I can't have this continue. I didn't know she started to develop feelings for me again. I mean she told me that the day I helped her move, but I thought she was drunk and just talking shit.

She keeps saying that we had sex last night…I don't remember it, I truly don't. I just remember working on the proposal, I had some coffee to stay awake and then the next thing I knew, I woke up naked handcuffed to my desk. So the question is, what the FUCK happened? Did we have sex? Did she force herself on me in my sleep? If so, that's rape and I can have her thrown in jail.

I arrive home and see that our sitter is here playing with Kyra in the living room. "Hi da da!" Kyra greets me. I smile when I hear this. I'm glad that I've spent enough time with her that she knows who I am, however, I didn't know she could even talk at all. Rebecca never mentioned it, so I'm a little hurt that I wasn't aware of this.

I'm kind of glad that Rebecca's not here, because she's PISSED at me for not coming home last night. I really don't want to argue about it or tell her that I don't remember what happened. I pay the sitter and I pick up Kyra and put her on my lap. "I miss you baby girl." I kiss her cheek. "I know daddy hasn't been around a lot, but I'm going to work on changing that. Mommy gets really upset with me for working late hours and not spending enough time with you guys. I'm sorry, I really am. Mommy even wants you have a sibling, I just don't think now is the time. Maybe in a few years, but not now." I kiss the top of her head. "She's going to be really upset when she comes home. I didn't come home or call last night. I don't know why or what happened, and I don't think I'll get her to understand that. I'm going to tell the truth, I just hope she'll believe it." I kiss her once again. "I love you Kyra…"

"Love you, da da." She tells me. I smile once I hear that. I'm going to have a really smart daughter.

Moments later, Rebecca returns home sweating like a pig. I put Kyra down and go over to Rebecca to try to give her a kiss, but she puts her hand on my mouth. "Don't even think about kissing me." She tells me.

I put my arms around her. "I'm sorry about last night, I really am."

She pushes my arms away and shrugs. "Whatever, I don't even care anymore. It just shows me that you have no respect for me, our family, or our marriage."

"That's not true…"

"Yes it is. I'm sure you don't have a good excuse for why didn't come home or call, right?" I want to tell her what I remember, but I know she'll think I'm lying. I'm going to tell her, but I'm going to wait for her to calm down first. "I didn't think so." She rolls her eyes. She goes to the kitchen to fix Kyra a bottle. Once she finishes fixing it, she hands it to her.

"Thank you…" Kyra tells her.

"You're welcome baby." Rebecca replies.

"Bec…how come you didn't tell me that Kyra was talking?" I ask her.

She glares at me. "Are you kidding me? I _did_ tell you!"

"I would've remembered something like that…"

"Oh my God! Are you that consumed with your work that you don't even take time to listen to when I'm telling you important things about OUR daughter?"

"I honestly don't remember you telling me that. What was my response?"

"You said, "Oh really? That's nice". I guess you were too busy to listen…"

Damn, now I really feel guilty. I can't believe I didn't pay attention to her whatever day that was. "I'm so sorry Bec, I really am. Is there anything else I may have missed?"

"I'm too tired, sore, and sweaty to talk to you about this right now. I'm going to take a hot bubble bath to relax my mind and body."

"What have you been doing all day?" I ask her.

"Well I'm glad you finally asked. I've spent the last 8 hours at the gym. I've been on the bike, treadmill, elliptical, lifting weights, and I even did a kick boxing class."

"Damn, no wonder you're so sore. Why did you do all that today? You don't need to kill yourself."

"You want to know why? Because I ran into Bebe Stevens at the gym today!" I gulp. Oh no, I really hope Bebe didn't tell her we had sex last night because I don't even remember it happening.

"O-Oh really?"

"Yeah, Annie and I saw her with Wendy at the gym."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"What didn't she say?" I can tell she's not going to say anything good. "She insulted both Annie and me. Annie not so much, she told her she looked great and said she must have had some work done. With me however, first she tells me that I look healthy which was just a polite way of calling me fat. I told her you and I are married and when I was in the middle of talking, she just came out and asked me when I was due and said I look five or six months pregnant." My jaw drops, the nerve of her to speak to my wife that way. "Oh yeah, she asked me that. I told her I was having trouble losing my pregnancy weight then she says Wendy just had a baby a few weeks ago and you can't even tell." With that, she bursts into tears.

If I could hit a woman… "Babe, don't let what she says get to you. I've told you before about listening to what other people say."

"You don't understand Kyle, you don't! You know I'm already self conscious about my weight, I really am. Then I see YOUR ex girlfriend at the gym and she looks fabulous. Not only is she thin, but she's beautiful. I mean, she was popular in high school and had a really stuck up attitude. I thought would be one of those people who would lose their good looks as they age, but no, just the opposite. She's even prettier than she was in high school. I look like a big fat slob compared to her." She continues crying. "That's why I was at the gym so long. I'm DETERMINED to be that small."

I'm glad Bebe didn't mention anything about us to Rebecca, but I'm fucking pissed that she's made my wife feel like this. I could kill her. "I'm really sorry she said these things to you, I really am. You're beautiful to me regardless of your size."

"People think I'm pregnant Kyle, that's not cool!"

"They're ignorant assholes, you don't look pregnant to me at all."

She wipes her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. Would it be too much to ask you to put Kyra to bed or do you have work to do?"

"I can put her to bed, then I'll come join you."

"Oh no you won't!"

I'm taken aback by that. "What?"

"Kyle, don't think I'm letting what you did last night go! I'm really angry with you. So you're not going to sleep in my bed. You're sleeping on the couch!" She thinks for a moment. "On second thought, since your job is SO important to you, sleep in your office!"

"That's not fair…"

"Don't TALK to me about what's fair and what isn't!" She screams.

I cover Kyra's ears. "Don't yell, you're going to scare her."

"Sorry, anyway, I don't care where you sleep, it just won't be in my bed." With that, she heads upstairs.

I sit down with Kyra, who's quietly playing with her toys. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. Mommy is really upset right now. I can't believe she saw Bebe and she had the audacity to insult her, that's going make it even harder for me to tell her about what might have happened last night. She doesn't even know that Bebe is my assistant. I never should've kept that from her. I'm so stupid!" Suddenly, my cell phone rings. I look to see who's calling…you've got to be kidding me. "WHAT?" I answer as I stand up.

"Hi honey!" Of course it's Bebe. "I was just calling to say goodnight my love."

"Bitch, don't you ever call my fucking phone again! Do I make myself clear?"

She giggles. "Oh Ky Ky, you're so cute and funny when you're angry."

"Don't call me that and don't call me AGAIN! Stay the fuck away from my wife too!" I hang up. I look down at Kyra who looks completely terrified. I pick her up and kiss her. "I'm sorry, I really am. You'll never hear me talk like that ever again, I promise." I put her down. I have to get rid of this situation…but how?

-------------------

I wake up the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. I head into the kitchen and see Rebecca cutting up a pancake for Kyra. Once she does that, she takes the last two pancakes for herself and sits down at the table. "Good morning." I greet her.

"Morning…" She replies coldly.

"So you only made three pancakes? You didn't think I may want some?" I ask her.

She glares at me, then points at the box of mix. "There you go. If you want some, make them yourself."

This is out of control; I haven't even explained to her what might have happened the other night. "Oh come on baby, how long are you going to stay mad at me?"

She shrugs. "I'll let you know when I'm not mad anymore. Kyra and I are going out for the day, maybe I'll be over it by then…"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever…" It's no use in arguing with her about this. I go back in the living room and see that I have three text messages, two missed calls, and a voicemail message. I open the text messages and see that they're all from Bebe.

_7:01 am from B. Stevens: Good morning sweetheart. I hope you slept as well as I did. :-)_

_8:15 am from B. Stevens: I guess you're still asleep. I'm sure you're dreaming about me…I dream about you every night. Sweet dreams darling. ;-)_

_9:20 am from B. Stevens: Hey, I just called you! Will I see you today? I miss you. :-(_

I look at the missed calls, she called at 9:19 am and 9:30 am. She left the voicemail at 9:30. "_Hi honey! I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the day together. You still owe me a breakfast! Call me when you get this. Love you!_"

This is going to too far. She can't keep doing this. I want to call her back and cuss her out, but what is that going to solve? She's going to keep calling. I don't even know what to do anymore. I need to talk to someone, maybe I can get some friendly advice…

* * *

I decided to take a drive to visit the person I could get some friendly advice from. I figured the only person I really could talk to about this is Cartman. When we were kids, Cartman would be the LAST person I would go to for advice. But at this point, he's my only resort. I can't talk to Stan because he was dating Bebe for awhile and I don't want him to think I'm the reason she ended things with him and I can't talk to Kenny because he can't keep his damn mouth shut.

Once I arrive at the Cartman house, I knock on the door. Wendy answers it and frowns. "Hey Wendy, is Cartman home?" I ask her.

"No!" She answers with an attitude. "He took the boys out."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I said he's not here! What more do you want?" She rolls her eyes. I don't know why she has this attitude towards me. Well since I'm here, maybe I just ask her for advice on this situation.

"Well…can I talk to you…please? I really could use a friend to talk to…"

She glares at me for a moment. "Yeah, because I have some words for you too!" With that, she slaps me across the face.

I rub my cheek. "Okay…what the hell was that for?"

"You don't know? It's because you're a lying cheating DOG! How could you do that to Rebecca and Bebe?" I look down, I guess she's talk to Bebe. "Rebecca loves you, how could you cheat on her like that? You're even playing games with Bebe. You're making her think you're going to leave your wife when you know you're not. Men like you make me sick!"

I sigh. "Wendy, if you would just let me explain-" I begin to say.

"Explain what? Explain how you cheated? I already know what happened, there's nothing for you to explain! What about Stan? He was dating Bebe, how could you do that to your best friend?" She yells.

"Please?" I beg her. "Just let me come in and we can sit down and talk about this. I can promise you, you have this all wrong…"

She thinks for a moment, then she nods. "Fine, come on in…" We go inside and sit down on the couch. "So what is it that you need to "explain"?" She asks me.

"I just wanted to set the record straight, I didn't sleep with Bebe…at least I don't think I did."

She raises her eyebrow. "What?"

"We were working really late on Friday, she got us dinner, which I never ate. I was getting really tired and I asked her to fix me a cup of coffee. I remember drinking the coffee and the next thing I remember, I'm waking up the next morning naked, handcuffed to my desk and Bebe was lying next me…also naked."

"So you're saying you don't remember anything that happened between those times?"

"No…"

"Bebe said you two slept together. She said YOU asked her to make love to you."

"I would never ask her to do that. I don't even like Bebe like that anymore. That was high school, I was over here by the second semester of Freshman year of college."

She folds her arms. "Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to, but I'm telling the truth. I honestly don't remember what happened. I don't think we slept together, I really don't. If we did, it was because she…" I don't continue because I feel myself getting a little choked up.

Wendy now looks concerned. "Because she what…?"

I close my eyes. "I think she may have raped me…"

"You can't be serious…"

I open my eyes and look at her. "It's possible. It would make sense. The last thing I remember is drinking coffee and then waking up handcuffed and naked…what other conclusion could I draw from that?"

Wendy nods. "I could see why you would think that. Did you go to the hospital or anything to get tested to see?"

I shake my head. "I was just in a rush to get home to my family. Rebecca was pissed enough."

"Did you tell her what happened?"

"I started to last night, but she told she saw you and Bebe and the gym and about Bebe's comments towards her. After that, I just couldn't."

"That's so stupid Kyle, if you're innocent then telling your wife shouldn't have been a problem."

"Wendy, Bebe really hurt her feelings. She's insecure about her weight and she was telling that Bebe is prettier than she was in high school and she's still thin and now she's trying to get down to her size. Do you know how much it would hurt her if I told her this? She wouldn't believe that I didn't sleep with her and I can't prove that I was raped. This is going to ruin my marriage…" I'm now trying to fight back the tears.

"Does she know Bebe is your assistant? Because she seemed really surprised that she's in town."

I shake my head. "I never told her…"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it was stupid. I just didn't want her to be upset or even jealous. I thought Bebe was a good candidate for the job and that's why I hired her. Now, I think she had an ulterior motive and I regret my decision…"

Wendy sighs. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I'm going to. I was against Bebe taking the job in the first place because I know she's always been in love with you, always. That's why she stayed away for so long, it was because of you." She lets out another sigh. "I had a feeling that something was going to happen between the two of you. I mean this isn't the first time you two slept together, you slept with her after you helped her move in too."

I look at her. "Wendy, what are you talking about? I didn't sleep with her when I helped her move. Where did you get that idea?"

"Bebe told me that after you finished helping her move that you two were drinking and one thing lead to another…"

Now the bitch is lying on me?! "Okay, I remember that night and we did NOT sleep together. Yes, we did kiss and it was an accident. I apologized to her for that."

"But now you see how that lead her on, right?"

"It was an accident. It never should've happened and I'm sorry it did. I wasn't trying to lead her on, I swear." At this point, I can't even hold back my tears anymore. "Now she's lying on me to make me look like the bad guy and I'm not. She did something to me the other night and I don't know what. Now she's calling and texting me. I've told her to stop. Wendy, at this point she's harassing me. This is why I came over here. I wanted to talk to Cartman because I don't know what to do and I needed some advice." I bury my face in my hands and continue to cry.

Wendy moves over next to me and pats me on the back. "This is really getting to you, isn't it?"

"Yes!" I look at her. "I know you this is hard for you because Bebe is your best friend, but Wendy I need help. What should I do?"

"You have to tell Rebecca…" She tells me gently.

"She's not going to believe me!"

"It doesn't matter, at least you're being honest. If she finds out any other way, it's going to look like you were trying to hide something from her."

I wipe my eyes and nod. "What about Bebe? What am I going to do about her?"

"The only thing I can suggest is get a restraining order…"

"I think that's what I'm going to do. I don't really see any other option." I stand up. "Thank you for listening, you don't know how much I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, and for the record…I believe you."

"Really?"

She nods. "Really. I'm sorry I slapped you, I should've heard your side of the story before I went off the way did."

"I understand why you did. But again, thank you." I give her a hug. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, and good luck!"

"Thanks!" I know I'm really going to need it…

* * *

I went to very early the next morning. Rebecca is STILL angry with me so I didn't tell her about Bebe. She made me sleep on the couch once again. I barely got any sleep because this situation has been on my mind all night. Bebe sent me another text last night saying good night and she'll see me in the morning. I'm waiting for her to get here because I want to take control of this situation.

About an hour and a half later, Bebe arrives with my cup of coffee. "Good morning Mr. Broflovski!" She smiles and hands me the cup. "I would ask if you had a great weekend, but I know you did!"

I put the cup down. "Have a seat Bebe…" She sits down. "Bebe, this is always the worst part of the job for me, but as the owner of the company and your boss, I have to make the right decisions. The incident on Friday night was-"

"It was amazing Kyle, I-" She begins to say.

"I'm not finished." I interrupt. "I don't recall what went out that night, but I will say that given the state I woke up in, that something inappropriate and extremely unprofessional happened. Given your actions this weekend such as the calls and the text messages, even the way you reacted after I had to wake you up Saturday morning, I'm holding you liable for this. So, I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go…"

She swallows. "You-you're firing me?" She asks quietly.

I nod. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry it didn't work out."

She frowns. "How are you going to hold ME responsible when you were the one that initiated everything?"

"You keep saying that, but I don't remember any of this. I'm starting to think you did something to my coffee and possibly raped me."

"You've said that before, I would never do something like that to you. I love you."

"Get out of my office!" I point at the door.

"Kyle please, I need this job. I don't have any money and I have just got an apartment. If I lose that, I don't have anywhere to go…"

"That's not my problem Bebe. You messed this up, not me."

She starts crying. "Kyle, baby please. Please, I'll do anything. I'll…I'll suck your dick…"

I glare at her. "What did you say?"

"I said, I'll suck your dick. I really will, just don't fire me." She assumes the position.

I shake my head. "Get up and get out of my office!" I pick her up.

She wipes her eyes. "You know what? Fire me, but I will sue you for sexual harassment."

I laugh. "I didn't sexually harass you."

"You asked me to make love to you, then you fire me after I do it. I'm going to sue you for every penny and I will own this company. Broflovski and Co. will become Stevens and Co. when I get through with you!"

"You can't prove that I said that."

"Just like you can't prove you were raped. You claim you don't remember what happened. How convenient..." She rolls her eyes. "So fire me and that's your ass!" She threatens.

I have to admit, she does have a point. I don't remember anything from last night and I really don't want to make a legal case out of this. However, I'm still not comfortable with her working here with me. "Okay fine, how about this? I'll give you severance pay for the next six months. It will be the same as what you're making now and you'll get your money as you would if you were here. Now if you haven't found another job when the six months is up, then that really isn't my problem."

She smiles and nods. "Fine, I'll accept that."

"Good, now please pack up your belongings and leave."

"I'll do that." She walks towards the door and turns towards me. "But you haven't heard the last from me _Mr. Broflovski_!"

"Good bye Bebe." She walks out and slams the door. I feel a lot better knowing that she's gone, but I probably haven't heard the last from her. Hopefully she's just speaking out of anger, I just hope whatever she does, she leaves my wife out of it…


	9. Chapter 8

_**I'm back! Sorry I've been gone so long...life happens! Anyway, here's Chapter 8. Please R&R**_

Chapter 8

"Yeah, I got fired from my job. But I can't really complain though, I had a sweet severance package." I smile.

"So you being fired didn't prove to you that Kyle doesn't love you?"

I laugh. "Don't you get it? That's was all part of the plan…"

"What plan?"

"Kyle's company is the most important thing to him. He wouldn't want to jeopardize his company's reputation or his reputation as a person so if word got out that we were seeing each other and screwing in the office that it would've been bad for business. So he fired me giving me this lame excuse of what we did was "unprofessional". I mean, since when is true love unprofessional?"

"It was very unprofessional to have sexual encounters in the work place. I think he did the right thing."

"Like I said, it was all a front." I explain. "But I played along and threatened to sue him for sexual harassment and that's when I was offered the severance package."

"How much contact did you have with Kyle after you were fired?"

"Plenty…" I smile.

_4 months ago…_

Since I'm currently not working, Wendy and I decided to go to the gym at 5:30 in the morning. We're doing our usual workout regimen, running on the treadmill. I start feeling a little dizzy so I slow down the machine and begin walking.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asks me. "You never walk on the treadmill."

"I'm fine, I was just feeling a little light headed." I continue walking for about another half hour then I get that dizzy feeling again. I get off the treadmill and bend over with my hands on my knees. I start panting really hard. Wendy also gets off her treadmill and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong B?"

"I don't know, I just feel a little dizzy all of a sudden…" I tell her.

"Maybe you're over working yourself. You've been at the gym every day for the last 6 weeks, maybe your body is telling you take a break." She suggests.

"I doubt it, I've been doing this for years. I'm an athlete!"

"No, you usually take a few days off from the gym. I think we should just call a quits for the day."

I shake my head. "No, no. I don't want to mess up your schedule."

"Your health is more important…"

"I'll just drink some water and sit for a moment, you still have another 15 minutes on the treadmill." I remind her.

"Okay, but if you need to leave, please let me know."

"I will." I sit down and drink some water. I began to feel nauseous so I sip some more water. Then next thing I know…BLECH! I throw up on the floor. Wendy rushes over to me.

"We need to get you home…now!"

I wipe my mouth. "No…no, I'm okay."

"No you're not!" She shrieks. "You just threw up and you look really pale."

"I'll be fine Wendy. Just finish your workout."

"I can work out anytime; you really need to get home."

"I'm fine Wendy, I just need to-" I felt the urge to vomit again, but this time I rush to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet twice. I continue leaning over the toilet groaning in pain. Where did this come from all of a sudden? I really hope I'm not coming down with something. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Wendy…I guess I was in such a rush that I forgot to close the stall door.

"How are you feeling?" She asks gently.

I groan. "Honestly…I feel like shit. My stomach is killing me."

"Aw sweetie, did you eat something bad this morning?"

"I just had three egg whites, oatmeal, and some strawberries. That's my usual breakfast though."

"You're such a health nut." She giggles.

I shrug. "I just don't want to be fat…like your girl Rebecca."

"Stop it…" She gives me a warning look.

"I'm just saying…" I suddenly have the urge to throw up again.

"See, that's why you're sick. You were trying to fuck up a marriage."

I laugh off her comment. "Sure Wendy, whatever you say dear."

"Regardless, you need to get home and get some rest…and I'm not going to tell you again!" She demands.

"Yes mom…" I laugh as she gives me a dirty look.

Later that afternoon, I woke up from my nap feeling so MUCH better. I look at the time and see it's 1:30. Kyle should be taking his lunch break right now, I think it's time for me to take a trip to the office. I put on a low cut red tank top, a denim mini skirt, and a pair of sexy red pumps. I decide to straighten my naturally curly hair, just to come through with a different look. I look at myself up and down a few times in the mirror. "Perfect! I hope you're ready for my dear." I smile and pick up my Kyle pillow and kiss it. "Soon, that will be real." I smile once again and leave.

Once the elevator reaches the 4th floor, I push up the girls a little, even though my new push up bra is doing most of the work for me. Once the elevator opens, I walk out and as I'm heading towards Kyle's office I'm stopped by Kenny. He blocks me and puts his hand up. "Hold on a second!"

"Hey Kenny, how's it going? How are you and Ray?"

"I'm good, we're good." He puts his hands on his hips. "Just where do you think you're going missy?"

I laugh. "Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to go see Kyle."

Kenny wags his finger. "Oh no! I've been given strict orders to not let you anywhere near him since you were let go. I'm really suppose to call security on you, but I like you so I won't do that. So please go before I lose my job."

I put my hand on Kenny's shoulder. "That's sweet, you're so noble to Kyle. However, I left a few things in my desk and I wanted to retrieve them."

He laughs. "Well if that's true, I'll pass the word to Kyle and have him mail them to you."

"Don't be like that…"

"Look, I know about you and Kyle and-"

I'm pretty sure Kyle wouldn't tell him about us. "What are you talk-"

"I told you I'm the gossip Queen around here." He interrupts. "I know everything that goes on in this office. I know what _really _happened that Friday before you were let go…" He narrows his eyes.

I gulp. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Come on Bebe, let's keep it 100, woman to woman. I can tell based on what you're wearing, which by the way is HOT, that you came here for Round 2, right?"

I lean in closer to him. "Look," I whisper. "Kyle and I are in love. Do you really want to stand in the way of true love?"

"His true love is Rebecca, you know, his WIFE!"

My jaw drops. "Who's side are you on anyway? After I went through the trouble of hooking you up with my good friend Ray, this is the thanks I get?" I mean really, the nerve of him.

"Bebe, I really like you, I do. I'm telling you this because I really don't want to see you get hurt. Kyle doesn't love or want you. I'm sorry girl, but that's how it is."

I smile. "Ken babe, you just don't get it, do you? I'm not going to get hurt. Kyle told me he loves me and he's leaving that bitch for me."

"That bitch?" Kenny chuckles. "Come on Bebe, is name calling really necessary?"

"I'm just saying…" I shrug. "He's not even attracted to her anymore. Have you seen how fat she is? She looks so fucking gross. And that ass of hers…SICK! She doesn't even have the good kind of big ass, it's all flabby and jiggly. At least I have the kind of fat ass that men love."

"She's really not that big. Besides, he doesn't care about her weight, he's more concerned with-"

"BEBE!" We turn around and see Kyle approaching us. He walks over to me and grabs my arm. "I want to talk to you…NOW!"

"Okay!" I look at Kenny and smile as he looks shocked. Kyle escorts me to the elevator and we get in. "Did you miss me baby?" I ask him once the elevator door closes. I try to wrap my arms around him, but he pushes me off of him.

"What the FUCK are you doing here? I fired your ass!" He barks at me.

"I came to get the rest of my things…and see you of course." I wink.

"You don't have anything else. Don't ever come up here again or else I WILL get a restraining order!"

I laugh. "You wouldn't do that to me!"

"Yes I would! Stop playing with me Bebe!" He shouts.

I look at him. "Don't you miss me?" I poke out my bottom lip.

"Go!"

"Not even a little…?"

The elevator door opens and he points. "GO!" I just look at him. "Now! I mean it!"

I walk off the elevator and turn back and look at him. "I love you…"

"Fuck you!"

I smile at this. "I thought you would never ask…" I walk back on the elevator and try to unzip his pants, but he pushes my hand away. I put one arm around him and try to kiss him, but he puts his hand over my mouth.

"I'm going to say this one more time…GET OUT!" He starts shaking me. "I'm not fucking playing with you anymore!" He yells. I laugh as I find his anger quite hilarious. I don't think he sees the humor in it because his face is turning red. "LEAVE!"

"Okay boo, I'm gone." I manage to grab his dick and give it a nice squeeze just before leaving.

"Girl, you go hard!" My friend Red exclaims as she does a toast to me. Wendy decided I needed to get out to get my mind off of getting fired and Kyle…not that I could EVER get Kyle off my mind. She decided to get some of the girls together and go out for cocktails. We decided to go to a nice lounge in Denver, in the VIP section thanks to Red. We were also joined by Lola. I've been friends with these girls since elementary school so they know the history between Kyle and me. I'm just now catching them up on the latest with us.

"Don't encourage her Red, he's a married man." Lola tells her. She's always been kind of uptight when it comes to men and relationships, especially now that she's single. She was married to Clyde Harris, but he left her for a younger hot Brazilian chick when he found out she was pregnant. She now has a six month old son named Lucas. I mean she's not an ugly girl. She's petite, about 4'11, long brown hair, cute shape without working out…lucky bitch!

"So what?" Red shrugs. "If his wife isn't making him happy, then Bebe can! Shit, I bet Kyle is still in love with Bebe anyway." See, this is why I love Red. She sees things from my point of view. Wendy and Lola are thinking about that fat bitch Rebecca instead of considering the possibility that Kyle still wants me…which he does.

Red is single too, however, her issue is she only dates men with money. Doctors, lawyers, athletes, musicians…basically anyone who makes over six figures. As long as she knows my Kyle is OFF limits. Red is also a pretty girl, I really don't associate with ugly women it makes me look bad. She's about 5'7 and really thin, long red hair…most of which are extension. One thing I like about her is that she does her thing. She doesn't let anyone or anything get in the way of what she wants. Because of this she has Sugar Daddies, one which bought her a house, she has three cars, all of her bills paid, take her shopping, get her hair and nails done, and on top of that…she doesn't even work!

"He _IS_ still in love with me. He told me that before we even slept together." I inform the girls.

Red smiles at Lola. "There you go."

"That doesn't make it right." Lola looks at me. "Clyde did the same thing to me and it broke my heart when he ran off with that skank. Don't break up his happy home. It's wrong, it's so wrong."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not breaking up his home…he is." I tell her.

"You're enabling him." Wendy joins in. "I've told you before, you need to stop before things get out of hand."

"Sounds like they're already out of hand." Lola adds.

Red puts her hand on my shoulder. "Don't listen to these two. If you want Kyle, go for him. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You deserve him." She winks.

"Thanks Red. I'm not going to give up on what I came all the way from San Diego for." I smile as I hear deep sighs come from Wendy and Lola.

"That's my girl!" She does another toast, but this time it's to the shots of patron she ordered just for the two of us. We both down our shots.

"You two are sick…" Wendy says as she shakes her head.

"Pathetic…" Lola mumbles.

Suddenly, I get a sick feeling again. I feel like I'm getting ready to throw up. "B, are you okay?" Wendy asks me. I start feeling dizzy as well and I look at her and the other girls and it looks like I'm seeing double. Damn, I shouldn't have drunk so much. "Are you okay?" She asks me again.

"I think I'm going to go home."

"Are you going to be able to make it home?" Lola asks me. "You shouldn't drive if you're drunk."

"I'll be fine." I smile weakly.

"Well call me when you get home I know you made it safely." Wendy tells me.

"Okay. Later gals, it's been fun."

"Bye." The girls tell me.

"Remember, get your man, girl! Get your man!" Red adds. I give her a thumbs up as I walk out. As soon as I get in my car and start it up, the sick feeling returns stronger than ever. I quickly roll down the window and stick my head out when… "BLEEEEEEEEACH!" Yup, threw up again. I rest for about 15 minutes in the car before driving off.

Once I arrive home, I take off my shoes, put my purse down and climb in the bed and cuddle up with my Kyle pillow. I still feel like shit. I feel sick and my head is killing me. I can't believe I got so hammered at the lounge. I only had two dry martinis and 4 shots of patron. Am I losing my touch? I usually can handle way more liquor than that. I hear my phone ring. "Ugh…" I groan as I get up to retrieve my phone. "Yeah?" I answer.

"B?" It turns out it's Wendy. "Where are you?" She asks in a panic.

"I'm home Wendy, why?"

I hear her exhale deeply. "Oh thank God! I was worried sick about you."

"Why?"

"I told you to call me when you get home!"

"I just got home Wendy, sheesh!"

"B! It took you two hours to get home? You only live about 20 minutes from the place."

Did it really take me two hours to get home? I look at the time and see that it's 10:30…I guess it did, I left the lounge around 8:30. "I had to run a few errands." I tell her. I don't want her know that I was so fucked up driving home.

She sighs. "Bebe…please tell me you didn't stop by Kyle's office again…"

"No Wendy I didn't…" However, this would be the perfect time to do that if I didn't feel like crap.

"Good. Don't listen to Red. Going after Kyle is wrong. You've already lost your job because of this obsession you don't want to lose anything else."

God, her voice is irritating me right now. "Okay Wendy, I'm going to sleep now."

"This early?"

"Yeah, I'm still feeling a little queasy and drinking didn't help AT ALL." I explain to her.

"Are you okay B? You haven't been feeling well all day."

"I don't know what it is hun…"

"Maybe you should see a doctor." She suggests. "Maybe you've got some stomach bug that's going around…"

I raise my eyebrow to this. "Other people have a stomach bug?"

"I don't really know, it's just a friendly suggestion." She chuckles.

"Maybe, or maybe I'm…" I thought just came to my head.

"What?"

"I got to go Wendy. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I quickly hang up. Oh my God! Why didn't think of this sooner? Is it possible? No…I couldn't be…could I?

I head out to the CVS to buy a product and head to the nearest bathroom stall. I wait a few minutes and then I look down at the product. I look up and smile.

"I am…" I continue to smile.


End file.
